Witness Protection Program
by independentwriter-137
Summary: I witnessed a murder and was put under witness protection. I used to live in California, I used to be a normal kid, I used to be named Maximum Ride. Now I'm in Arizona and called Sydney Peterson and I'm just trying to stay alive. R&R! FAX!
1. Prologue

**A/N. So this is basically about Max witnessing a murder and going under witness protection. I hope you like it!**

Max POV

I was your average girl. I go to school, do my work and go home. I used to think it was a boring and tedious life but looking back now, boring and tedious looks pretty good.

I guess I should start from the beginning; my name is Maximum Ride or _was rather_. Now I go by Sydney Peterson. I witnessed a murder and went under witness protection. I got a new name, a new address and a new life. This is my story; let's hope it's a long one.

It all started on a normal Friday night. I was staying late at the library because I had this giant biology test the next day. I glanced at my watch; it was 10:00 so I probably should head home. I gathered my things and left.

The streets were quiet and empty except for the occasional car or people. I looked around me from time to time because the streets were dangerous. I heard a scream come from an ally way and I ran to where it was. Damn my hero complex.

I saw a man pointing a gun at a girl who looked around twenty years old. He pressed the trigger and I saw the girl fall. The guy turned around and saw me, I got a good look at his face, he was blonde with blue eyes. I would never forget that face; he turned the gun at me and I made a run for it.

I ran like my life depended on it, which it did.

I went to the police eventually when I saw the guy at my school. They told me I had to testify against the man because he was a rich guy who would probably walk if I didn't. His name was Dylan Johnson, they told me whether I testified or not he would still come after not only me but my mom and my sister too. Reluctantly, I agreed and went under witness protection.

They moved me to Arizona where I should lay low and not draw attention to myself. They gave me a new name too, Sydney Peterson. So that's basically the beginning of my long and complicated story. If you think I'm in trouble now, wait until you hear the rest.

**A/N. So there's the prologue! Review and tell me if I should continue!**

**-Indy**


	2. First Day

**A/N. Here's the next chapter! I made it **_**a lot**_** longer than the prolgue!**

Max POV

It was a year after the _incident_ and I still woke up from nightmares. I was worried about him finding me and my family, and then killing us. The people at the agency told us not to worry and that they wouldn't let that happen but I was still nervous.

"Ok, Max—I mean Sydney, today's you're first day of school so try not to attract any attention to yourself," my mom told me. "Same goes for you, Tina," she said to my sister. Her name used to be Ella but like me, she had to change her name.

"Ok, no attention got it," I assured her. We've been over this a thousand times but my mom was still worried, we all were.

She dropped us off at Arizona High school and gave us one last look before leaving. I sighed and turned to El—I mean Tina "We meet up at every break time ok? Be careful," I told her. I didn't expect anything to happen but I've learned that it's better safe than sorry.

She nodded then went ahead of me. Poor girl, she had been affected the most. She was the one with a lot of friends, a cheerleader but then I had to witness a _freaking murder!_ It didn't affect me as much because I didn't really have any close friends, it was always easier to keep people at arm's length, you know?

I went to the front desk and got my schedule and my books. I couldn't fit them all in my bag so I carried a few.

I didn't like having my arms occupied because it meant I couldn't fight. You see ever since that, erm, night, I've been taking fighting classes from the agency; I even had a knife hidden in my hoodie. Some may call me paranoid, others would call me smart.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I wasn't looking where I was going. I hit this wall, except the wall was in the middle of a hallway and the wall was wearing black. I fell and dropped my things all over the floor. I looked up and realized that the wall wasn't a wall and was in fact a person, a boy to be precise.

He had dark messy hair and onyx eyes that went on and on. I didn't like him, just noticed. He helped me pick up my things.

"Sorry," he said "You must be new here, I'm Fang," he said and extended his hand. I guess I was supposed to shake it but it was kinda hard considering I was still holding my books and stuff. I raised an eyebrow at him. When he realized his mistake, he lowered his hand awkwardly.

"My name's Sydney and yes, I am new here," I told him. I cocked my head to the side "Fang you said?" I asked him and he nodded. "Interesting name," I said and the left side of his mouth quirked up.

"Well, see you around," I said then moved around him. The one thing they tell you quickly when you're in witness protection: get attached to people at your own risk and theirs. It means that I could get transferred again and lose them so get attached to them and my own risk. If they get to close to me then they could get hurt if Dylan ever finds me.

I looked at my schedule and realized I didn't know where any of the classrooms were.

"Need help?" a voice behind me said in a mocking voice. It was Fang.

I turned to glare at him "No," I lied.

He took my schedule anyway and looked at it. "We have a few classes together," he said "I could show you around," he offered.

I quickly shook my head and snatched my schedule back. I started walking the other way when he called out to me "Your class is the other way!"

I was embarrassed so reluctantly I turned around. He was smirking at me and I glared at him. My glare usually sent people running but he didn't even flinch.

"Just follow me," he told me. I groaned but I followed him to my first class.

It was history with Mr. Batchelder. I walked into the room and it was almost full already, there were only two seats left, next to each other which meant I would have to sit next to Fang.

"Ah, you must be Sydney Peterson. Welcome, class this is our new classmate, please be kind to her and make her feel welcome," Mr. Batchelder said.

It felt strange with all their eyes on me so I quickly ducked to my seat. "Next to Mr. McGulicutty!" Mr. Batchelder said.

I saw Fang slowly raise his hand to indicate he was the guy I had to sit next to. I almost burst out laughing. McGulicutty! I did not see that coming.

I sat down next to him and tried to pay attention to class. Mr. Batchelder was a pretty good teacher. I was actually interested when Fang flicked at note to me.

Don't you dare make fun of me, it said in messy writing that could only belong to a boy.

_Whatever McGulicutty,_ I wrote back. He made a face when he read what I wrote.

Cut it out! He wrote. I almost laughed, what was he? 10?

_Then stop writing to me,_ I wrote back. When he read it he flushed then threw out the note.

The class was over soon and the day just seemed to whiz by. I met up with Tina during lunch time.

"I made some friends today and they invited me to join them for lunch!" she told me excitedly which was basically code for: you have no choice, you're gonna sit with me and whoever else I want.

She led me to a table that had a cute blonde girl who looked a few years younger than us. She was adorable, there was also a boy who looked like her and he was cute too. There was also a girl with fizzy hair and mocha colored skin and a boy with strawberry blonde hair. Lastly I saw, get this—Fang.

"Hey guys!" Tina yelled. "This is my sister Syd. Syd, meet Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy and Fang." They all had, interesting names

They said hi and I nodded and sat with them.

"I met Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy in my classes. They invited me to sit with them and Gazzy's sister Angel and Iggy's brother Fang," Tina told me. Was it just me or was it still weird calling Ella Tina?

"ZOMG! You're Sydney? Wow, you're prettier than Tina said! I'm glad you transferred to our school! You're gonna love it her here, well except for a few kids who are just jerks but otherwise it's great! I hope we become good friends and maybe you can be part of the Flock! That's what we call our little group, weird I know but I think it's so cute! Anyway—mph," Angel put a hand over Nudge's mouth and I sat there in shock. Wow, she could talk.

"We call her the Nudge channel. All Nudge, all the time," Gazzy told me and I laughed.

"So you're new here, Syd?" Iggy asked me and I nodded.

"Besides Fang, you're the only people I've talked to so far," I told them.

"Oh so you're the girl Fang uttered a few words about!" Angel exclaimed.

"You see, Fang doesn't talk much but when we saw him grinning we asked him what was up. He actually said-get this—3 words! He said 'the new girl'" Nudge smiled and Fang blushed a bit.

"So you've been talking about me McGulicutty?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"I suppose you're happy now Peterson," he retorted.

Iggy gasped dramatically "6 words! You must have some effect on him!"

Fang chose this moment to fling his mystery meat at him.

We joked and laughed and talked. They were all pretty cool. I liked them. For the first time in a while I felt like I was normal again.

The day finished quickly, I actually became an ok friend with Fang and the others but I still didn't want to get too close. If Dylan ever finds me, I would hate to see them get caught up in it. That's why after my mom picked us up today, when she asked me if I wanted to stay as long as possible or be transferred in 6 months, I answered be transferred. I would be gone and not affect their lives anymore; they were in danger around me. So if I left sooner like in 6 months, it would be better for everyone, trust me on that.

**A/N. There we go! Chapter one is up and chapter two is coming soon. If anyone here read my other story Meet the Great Maximum Ride: Singing Sensation then I'll tell you that the sequel will be up in a day or two. I'll probably alternate the updates so that's all wait, I forgot one important thing…REVIEW!**

**-Indy**


	3. Welcome to the Flock

**A/N. Thanks for all the support! I have a plan laid out for this story and I hope you'll like it as much as I do. Oh and if you noticed, I redid the chapter because of spelling errors.**

Max POV

I fixed my black hoodie so the knife wouldn't be seen. I gripped the hilt and practiced taking it out as fast as I could. My fastest was less than a second and if that wasn't enough I had a razor hidden in my shoe, you can never be too careful.

I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair wasn't a total bird's nest today and the dark circles under my eyes had lessened since I've been getting a good night's sleep lately. Arizona wasn't as bad as I thought it would be but I still miss sunny California. I miss swimming in the sea or surfing or just lying on the beach. I miss the way I could perform a song in front of the crowd. I miss our house. I miss our home.

Arizona was different, I couldn't find a beach if my life depended on it and I certainly couldn't sing in front of a crowd, that would really attract attention and this house we're living in; it isn't home, not even close.

I sighed then went downstairs to join Ella/Tina.

"Hey Sydney," Tina greeted me.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I asked her and she nodded.

We were walking to the bus station when we heard a voice call out to us.

"Yo! Tina! Syd!" We turned around to see Iggy and Fang walking behind us. Iggy was the one who called out to us if you didn't figure it out.

"You guys wanna hangout later? The Flock is going to the mall later and we were wondering if you wanted to go with us," Iggy said, mainly to Tina.

"Sure that sounds great! Doesn't it Syd?" Tina asked me but the underlined message was clear: you have no choice but to go with me. The girl had a lot of hidden messages apparently.

"Of course Tina! I'd love to go!" I said mocking her preppy voice and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Great!" Iggy grinned "See you guys later then."

"Bye McGulicutty," I mocked Fang.

"Good riddance, Peterson!" Fang called back.

Tina stifled a laugh "You two are so cute," she smiled.

"If by cute you mean in a constant banter of words then yes, we are cute."

Tina rolled her eyes "You guys like each other and you know it."

I sighed; I really didn't have time for this. "Whatever you say Tina."

The day again went by quickly, I was actually thinking of just skipping telling you about school since it was just so damn boring! That was until a certain red head tripped me.

"What the hell was that for!" I yelled at her and looked at the food all over my shirt.

"You stole my boyfriend!" she screeched at me. I looked at her too tight shirt and too short skirt. It looked like someone spray orange paint all over her face and poured the rest of the paint in her hair.

"Uh, who would wanna date you?" I asked in all seriousness.

By now the whole cafeteria was watching us. "You stole my Fangypoo!" she screeched again.

Okay, first of all 'Fangypoo'? And as if that wasn't enough, just the idea of Fang and her together was just…hilarious so I did the natural thing anybody would do in my position. I burst out laughing. Okay, maybe not _everybody_ but anyone with a sense of humor.

The red head's hair wasn't as red as her face now.

"What's so funny?" she asked me.

"You. Fangypoo. Dating. Me. Dating. Fang." I managed to say between laughter. When I finally calmed myself down I cleared my throat.

"First of all, I am not dating Fang. Second of all, I don't think Fangypoo is dating you either and third of all, I think your clothes count as rated PG and not in a good way.

She huffed then turned away with another red head following close behind her. The whole room burst into laughter and clapping; so much for no attention.

I sat at my lunch table and looked at the Flock who were all looking at me in awe.

"Man that was awesome!" Iggy grinned and high fived me.

"Did you see Lissa? I think she just got rid of your stalker Fang!" Nudge said.

"Thanks," Fang said.

"You're very welcome, Fangypoo," and everyone laughed, except for Fang.

"You and Tina are now officially part of the Flock," Angel decided.

"Everyone in favor, raise your hand," Nudge said and every hand went up.

"Welcome to the Flock Sydney and Tina Peterson," Gazzy grinned.

I'll just tell you that the rest of the day would probably bore you tears if I described every little detail of it; I know it did to me so let me speed this up a bit to when we met up in the mall.

"So what do we do first?" I asked and they all exchanged looks.

"Laser tag," they all said.

"It's tradition," Angel told Tina and I.

"So the team leaders are Fang and Iggy like usual so start picking your members," Nudge said.

The blue team was Iggy, Tina, Nudge and Gazzy and the red team was Fang, Angel and me. When we got there the man seemed to recognize us already.

"I take it you have your teams already?" he asked us and we nodded.

He gave us our gear and we went in.

This should be fun.

**A/N. Love it? Hate it? Don't give a damn? Only one way to let me know so why not press the pretty little review button? If I get 3 reviews, I'll update in a week, if I get 5 then 2-3 days for now, if I get more than 5 then I will update tomorrow since the next chapter is already ready! So review!**

**-Indy**


	4. Laser Tag, Arcade and Hot dogs

**A/N. Here's the chapter for Laser Tag, I honestly love the game. Oh and to JustAlyn, we had the same ideas! Not exactly but similar, anyway I hope you guys like the chapter!**

Max POV

The red team was spread out all over the place. I was currently hiding behind one of the many walls and glanced occasionally to see if someone was coming. I heard a noise and I jumped out and shot my laser at them. A huge alarm went off signaling I 'killed' someone. I looked up to see Tina.

"You killed me!" she yelled. I put a hand over my mouth to prevent myself from laughing then she did something completely unexpected. "Iggy! Sydney's right here and she killed me! Bring our reinforcements!" she yelled then smirked at me.

"Crap," I muttered then made a run for it.

I don't know where I was running to but I sure wasn't going to get killed. When I heard footsteps behind me I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into hiding. Fang put a finger to his lips and told me to be quiet. I heard the footsteps pass by us and I cautiously stuck my head out, I saw them past us but still within range, maybe if I shot one of them. I raised my laser but Fang quickly stopped me.

"You'll give away our position, you can't take them all out so the other two will know where we are and kill us," he whispered. Damn logic, nothing is worse for a plan the cold hard logic.

"I heard someone's dead, who is it?" he asked me.

"I shot my sister," I shrugged "She then called Iggy and the others and that's why they're chasing me," I whispered back. He nodded like it was an expected answer.

"So what's the plan?" I asked him.

"We never have a plan, we always separate, kill who we can and try not to be killed ourselves," he told me. Interesting, but they needed a plan, objectives, strategies.

We waited for a while, that was the only downside to laser tag. Sometimes you needed to wait for the right opportunity because if you just keep running and looking for someone to kill you'll most likely be the one killed.

"So, Fang. That's an interesting name," I said making small talk and glancing around for a potential target.

"Yeah, my mom was a bit of a hippie and thought Fang would be a cute name apparently. At least you have a normal name," he told me.

I let out a weak laugh "Maximum? Hardly a normal name."

"Maximum?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow.

I realized my mistake and was horrified. How could make such a huge mistake? After all those months practicing so I wouldn't slip up and I just slipped up! Big time. I kept my face neutral while my mind was going on hyper drive to find a good explanation.

I shrugged "It was a joke in my family before. They used to call me Maximum to piss me off and I sorta got used to it. It's only recently they stopped calling me that," I answered. I hoped he would believe me, I was a pretty good liar when I needed to be and my explanation was totally acceptable, right?

He looked skeptical but went with an 'okay'. I could swear I heard doubt in his voice.

I opened my mouth to say something but he held his hand and made a signal for me to listen. "Where do you think they are?" I heard Gazzy say.

"Who knows? One of them has got to be somewhere. Shh! I hear something!" I heard Iggy say.

"Gotcha!" they both yelled and shot lasers at someone and judging by the scream, it was Angel. The alarm went off and we both knew Angel was out of the game.

"I take Iggy, you take Gazzy," Fang told me and counted to 3.

We both went up at the same time and shot Iggy and Gazzy whose backs were turned. There were loud signals and we knew we got them.

"Wait, where's Nudge?" I whispered. All of a sudden a girl leaped out from behind a wall and started firing wildly screaming "Ahhhh!" the whole. We ducked and I shot Nudge right in the chest, she blinked in disbelief and for the first time she was speechless. Then the alarms went off. "Red teams wins!" the speaker announced and Fang and I high fives each other.

"Nudge, you won't hit the sensors like that, it has to be a direct hit," I informed her and she nodded sadly.

We exited and we were all sweaty. "Next time, I'm choosing Syd," Iggy grumbled.

"No way, she stays on our team," Angel argued.

"How about we just talk about it next time?" I intervened and they both agreed.

"So where to now?" Tina asked.

"Well this place isn't _just_ a place for Laser Tag. This is probably the biggest store you could say in the entire mall! There's not only Laser Tag but there's also an arcade _and_ a mini food court! They have the best hot dogs! Like the kind in baseball games not that I go to them to watch baseball, I only go for the food cause' it's just so good you know? Nothing like the popcorn and hot dogs at the stadium. Hey! Where are you guys going? Wait up!" Nudge said as we walked away from her to the arcade.

The place was filled with video games and stuff, it was like Las Vegas for the under aged. We bought our tokens and got ready to use them.

"Hey McGulicutty! Are you any good at shooting hoops?" I asked him, eyeing the station where you just kept throwing the ball into the net. I was pretty okay and the passing at dribbling but I was best at shooting, that's why I loved those things.

He smirked "You think you can beat me Peterson?" he asked me.

"I know it," I challenged him.

"I've gotta see this," Gazzy rubbed his hands together.

"Place your bets! Place your bets! Sydney Peterson against Fang McGulicutty!" Iggy said and they all exchanged money.

"You ready? Or would you like to back out?" I smirked at him.

"And miss seeing you lose? I don't think so," he snorted.

We both inserted our coins and the game came alive. We had 5 minutes to shoot as many balls as we could.

I grabbed a ball immediately and shot it in, then another and another. Out of every 5 shots I got an average of 3 in the hoop which is pretty good if I do say so myself.

By the time the 5 minutes was up I had shot 45 into the hoop.

I glanced at Fang's score. He got a 44. That was so close but I would not let him live this down.

"Pay up Ig," Tina said and Iggy handed her 5 dollars. The rest of them exchanged the money from the bets.

"Dude you lost to a girl!" Iggy yelled.

"Yeah McGulicutty, you lost to a _girl_," I smirked.

"By one shot!" he ran his hand through his hair. "If we did it again I would win," he argued.

"I don't know I'm kinda hungry so how about those baseball stadium hot dogs you described Nudge?" I said.

"I will get back at you for this," Fang whispered and narrowed his eyes.

I gave him a light pat on the cheek "Sure you will buddy."

We sat down at the food court and had hot dogs. Mine had extra spicy chilli on it.

"My eyes are getting watery just seeing you eat that," Nudge said as she watched me take a bite.

"You're all just wusses," I told them.

"No, if you put ketchup on it you can still taste the hot dog because it doesn't over power the flavor," Iggy said taking a bite out of his own hot dog.

"Personally I like mustard," Tina said.

We had a little debate on which is the best hot dog topping which was really fun.

It actually felt like I was a regular kid with regular friends who were goofing off, having fun, talking, and just plain hanging out. I liked it actually like I said before; I've never really had any close friends before. I guess because I never really tried. I changed my mind about leaving in 6 months, yes they could be in danger with me around, yes that could mean getting hurt emotionally when I did have to leave eventually and yes maybe it was a little selfish of me especially considering my slip up a while ago with Fang but doesn't everyone deserve to be selfish every once in a while? I wanted to pretend even if it was just for a few months or even a few years that I was normal. I wanted to stop thinking about the future while I was here. I wanted to be selfish for once in my life. And maybe, just maybe I could actually get what I want.

**A/N. If I get 3 reviews then I will update in a week or two. If I get 5 reviews then I will update in 3-4 days. If I get more than 5 I will update in 1-2 days since I still have to write the next chapter. So too save us all from super long wait, REVIEW!**


	5. I'm Fine, Biggest Lie I Ever Told

Max POV

"Max? Oh Maxie? Where are you?" I hid under my bed and covered my mouth so I wouldn't make a sound. He killed me mom and my sister by the time I heard his cold voice.

I gripped the hilt of my knife tightly and watched through the skirt of the bed as he entered my room. I fixed the pillows so it looked like I was in bed but I was hiding. _Just a little bit closer_, I thought. His foot was directly in front of me and I stabbed the back of his foot. He doubled over in pain and I stabbed him in the back. He grabbed my arm and the knife flew out of my hands. I kicked him in the shin and made a run for it.

I ran to the door but found there were chains on it with a lock that required a key.

I looked around frantically for somewhere to hide, or somewhere to escape to. I heard him coming and I dashed into the kitchen cabinets. "Come out come out wherever you are," I heard him say.

I prayed to God he wouldn't find me.

"You caused me some trouble Maxie, I will find you," he told me. He was getting closer. "In fact," he continued then the cabinet opened and he pulled me out "I already did."

He grabbed my hair roughly and threw me across the room. I saw my leg bent in an awkward angle. I looked at his face, he had the same twisted smile he had all those years ago.

I tried to stand but fell over instantly. "Goodnight Maxie," he smiled then brought down the knife and…

I sat upright in my bed covered in cold sweat with the sheets tangled up in my legs. It was a nightmare. It was all a nightmare, one I had over and over again. It was always the same, Dylan finding me, killing my family then killing me.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water; I drank then washed my face.

If there was one thing for certain, I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

I went back to bed and sat there, just staring at the ceiling. Before I knew it, it was morning.

"Hey Sydney wake—" the words died on my sisters lips when she saw my expression.

"The nightmare came back didn't it?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Why didn't you wake us up? We told you to," she sat next to me and put her arm around me.

"Everything is going great, why did they come back?" she murmured more to herself than me.

"Mom said that Agent Whittaker will be coming over to see how we're doing," she told me and I nodded.

"I'll be there," my voice was raspy like it always was after the nightmares. What did make them come back? And this time they were worse, and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach but maybe I was just being paranoid again.

At around 10 AM Agent Whittaker's car pulled up in our driveway.

Agent Whittaker was a pretty agent who worked in witness protection. She was in her mid-thirties with dark hair that was always ponytailed and kind green eyes. She was the one who put us here and the only one who knew where we were.

"Good morning Mrs. Peterson," she said with a smile. Her top rule was never to use out real names, no matter where because the chances of us saying accidentally would increase, too bad I did it anyway.

"Hey Sydney, how are you?" she asked me.

"I've been good. I like it here," I told her.

"Good, that's really good. I have news on the trial; it'll be coming in a year so hang in there. We've been waiting for a year and we just have one more to go then you can go back to your normal lives."

I realized that I didn't really have a choice of how long I stayed here. Maybe I could ask if we could stay, wait no that would be unfair to Tina and to Mom. I'm sure they miss their old life. I was happy that this whole trial thing would be over soon but I still don't want to leave but wishes don't come true so I won't get what I want.

"Really? Isn't that great Max?" My mom exclaimed.

"Mrs. Peterson, you still have to use her fake name," Agent Whittaker reminded her and my mom nodded.

"I can't wait," I faked enthusiasm.

"Well, I'll be in the neighborhood to check up on you guys but let's here what's been going on your lives lately," Agent Whittaker said.

My mom, her and Tina talked about how good things were going and such and every once in a while I would add something or answer a question.

"Well it was great seeing you again Agent," my mom said when they were done.

"Same here," the agent smiled. She shook my hand then left.

"Well, I'm excited aren't you guys?" Tina said and my mom and I nodded.

I told you they wouldn't want to stay.

"I'll miss the Flock though," Tina sighed.

"Well don't think about it yet," I told her trying to make her feel better.

"Oh speaking of the Flock I said they could come over today! Is that ok?" Tina asked my mom who nodded.

Surely enough, less than 10 minutes later the Flock was there.

We played, talked, ate, the usual. They asked to see my room but I quickly said no, so did Tina. It wasn't that we didn't clean up, it's that it was so bare so no one could trace it to us. The walls were just white with a bed and a cabinet.

"You're awfully quiet today," Fang said to me while the others talked.

"Oh, well I've had a lot on my mind," I told him.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"Like the stuff I'm thinking about."

"Well that makes it totally obvious."

"Good, it should be."

Fang sighed and gave up on me. I couldn't tell him. If I told him he'd be in danger and why would I tell him anyway? Of all people why him? I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts.

What really was on my mind was the trial, I was nervous about that. How was I supposed to testify in front of the whole court room? And why were my nightmares back? Did I want to leave? I mean yeah a year is far right now but it will come eventually. I don't know what to think. My thoughts were so muddled up right now that I decided to concentrate on the movie they were watching.

When they left Tina waved to them then closed the door and turned back to me and crossed her arms. "What's wrong? You haven't talked much and you're not yourself."

"I'm fine," I lied.

"You better be," she pointed a finger at me.

When she left me there I sighed "I hope so."

**A/N. Don't worry, the whole drama of the Dylan thing won't be coming for a while. Anyway if I get 3 reviews then I will update in a week or two. If I get 5 reviews then I will update in 3-4 days. If I get more than 5 I will update in 1-2 days but I want reviews that say more than 'review' or 'update', can I have reviews that say more than that please? It's just a request.**


	6. Sydney's Fault

**A/N. Thank you all for the reviews! I decided to add some Fax into it but not too much, just a little bit.**

Max POV

I got over my depression yesterday and put on a brave face like I always do. It gets easier over time especially when you're the eldest child in a family without a dad. When he died my sister and my mom were so…broken and crying. I knew that if I cried to it would be too much for them so I put on a brave face because I had to be strong for them and it's been the same since.

I shrugged and picked up my bag and went down for breakfast.

I noticed there were freshly baked cookies on the counter and I dropped my bag immediately. I inhaled the cookie (figuratively of course) and finished them in less than 3 minutes and that was a whole plate of them! I couldn't help; I mean have you ever had my mom's chocolate chip cookies? Because if you have then you know what I mean.

I went to the fridge to grab a glass of milk when I noticed the note on the fridge.

_Dear Sydney,_

_I went to the market to buy some groceries for dinner later. I baked you some cookies on the table which I am sure you have finished by now. Your sister is at school already for a study date with some boy named Iggy. Take care!_

_Lots of love,_

_Mom_

I internally groaned. Of course Tina was out with Iggy! They keep making googly eyes at each other. Now I have to walk to school since I've probably missed the bus by now.

I grabbed my skateboard instead and hit the side walk. I started skating to school absent mindedly and I haven't even gone 2 blocks when I heard someone running up to me.

"Hey Sydney! Wait up!" I turned to see Fang running to catch up to me. I stopped the skateboard. I felt my stomach doing flip flops, must have been the cookies.

"Hey," I grinned.

"Iggy ditched me to 'study' with some chick," he said.

"Yeah, that chick happens to be my sister," I laughed.

"You wanna walk together?" he asked my hesitantly while looking at his shoes.

I shrugged "Don't see why not," I said picking up my skateboard.

We started walking in an awkward silence at first.

"So…" he began after a while.

"So," I said back.

"Are you gonna tell me what was bothering you yesterday?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"A nightmare you could say," I decided that was the best answer I could give.

"About what?" he pressed on. When I didn't answer he took it as a sign I didn't want to tell him. Smart kid.

"Well when I have nightmares I just start thinking of something else to distract me," he told me.

"Like what?"

"Things that make me happy like things or books…or certain people," he said the last part so softly I could hardly hear it.

"Like who?" I asked suddenly interested.

He turned bright red when he realized he must have said it out loud by accident. "No one."

"Aw c'mon, you can tell me," I said. I was genuinely interested in who it was, was it a girl? And who was this girl exactly that he's thinking about? When I find out her name I swear to God I'll—wait. Never mind and for those of you who think I am jealous then I will tell you I am not. Maximum Ride/Sydney Peterson jealous? Yeah right.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Fang muttered.

"I would in fact. I would like to know if she's even good enough for you," I told him, not looking him in the eye.

He gave a dry laugh "Oh she's good enough, too good in fact."

"If it's Lissa then let me tell you—" he cut me off right there.

"It's not Lissa," he assured me "She's much, much prettier but she doesn't know it. She different in a good way. I haven't known her for a long time but I think I'm actually falling for her, she's just so…I can't even think of the right word," he shook his head.

Any hopes of the girl being me disappeared. The girl he was describing was amazing and beautiful and practically an angel. Not that I wanted it to be me by the way, I was just saying that any thought that somehow it might be me was gone, I didn't mean I wanted it to be me I mean—I just—never mind! Just keep reading the story!

"She sounds great," I said faking happiness. For some unknown reason it felt like someone had punched me in the gut.

He looked me in the eye and said "She is."

"Sydney!" I heard Tina yell behind me, we were at school already? I hadn't even noticed.

"See you later," I said and he nodded.

"Later," he said then left.

"Hey, I was about to apologize for leaving you at home but I see you didn't have too much of a bad time," Tina nudged my shoulder.

"We were just walking," I defended myself.

"Well you two are so cute together!" she giggled. Sometimes I'm not entirely sure how we're related.

"It doesn't matter anyway, he likes some other girl," I muttered and Tina gasped.

"Wait, let me get Nudge," she said then started texting like a madwoman.

Nudge came running to us which looked kind of funny since she was wearing high heels.

"Spill," Nudge said.

I told them what Fang told me about the mystery girl and then they both looked at each other, giggled then high fived. Did I just miss something?

"Ok, what's up?" I asked them.

"It's obvious Fang likes you!" Nudge squealed.

I rolled my eyes "He said someone very pretty. As you can clearly see I am not," I did a twirl for good measure.

"But doesn't know it" Nudge added "You are pretty Syd, you just don't know it like Fang said," she told me.

"Look guys, I don't know who dropped you on your heads as kids but it's not me, it's some other girl" I insisted.

"Whatever Syd," they smiled then we got ready for class.

Fang POV (RARE!)

Why couldn't I just say one more word? The word that was missing? I said everything else for God's sakes! I told her how I feel, I told her I think about her, I told her everything except that the mystery girl was her. And Sydney being Sydney probably thinks it's someone else! Why couldn't I just add a you in there so she knows I was talking about her. Everything was going great like I planned and I was about to ask her out when I chickened out! I mean the whole reason that Iggy and Tina were 'studying' was because I convinced Iggy to ask Tina since he likes her anyway so I can be alone with Syd and ask her out!

I was so close and I messed it up. I ran my hand through my hair angrily. _Tomorrow,_ I promised myself, _tomorrow I will asked her without chickening out._ This is why I don't talk much, it's just so complicated. This is all Sydney Peterson's fault for making me so confused and for making me fall for her. Yeap, it is all

Sydney Peterson's fault. 

**A/N. Do you think Fang should ask Max/Syd out already or is it too early? Should the Fax come later still or is now the perfect time? Well anyway, REVIEW! The more reviews, the more Fax!**

**-Indy**


	7. Do You Like Me?

**A/N. I really appreciated your reviews for the last chapter especially the ones about this being the best fanfic they ever read and me being an awesome writer :)))! And now, because of all your kind reviews here is a Fax chapter!.**

Max POV

We were all having lunch in the cafeteria doing our usual hanging out. Fang was acting weird though, well _weirder_ than usual. He kept glancing at me and I kept seeing Iggy giving him a thumbs up. I swear I will never understand the opposite gender.

"Hey guys, did you hear about the big dance this Friday? I can't wait to find out who asks me!" Nudge squealed.

"There's a dance?" I asked and Nudge nodded.

"I heard it from Katie who heard it from Sadie who heard it from Mary who heard it from Juniper who over heard it while she was at detention! They're gonna start posting the posters any moment now!" Nudge squealed again.

"You gonna ask your mystery girl Fang?" I joked, well my tone was joking but I wanted to know he was going with! Not that I was jealous, I was just curious, yeah that's it.

"She'd probably say no anyway," Fang sighed. Iggy grabbed his shirt and started whispering stuff in his ear.

"Not now, Ig!" Fang whispered back.

"How about you Iggy? Who are you gonna ask?" Tina asked him, batting her lashes.

"Do you have something in your eye?" Gazzy asked and was whacked in the head by Angel in response.

Iggy reddened "Uh, yeah, about that. Um, Tina would you, um, maybe, liketogotothedancewithme?" Iggy said all at once.

"I'd love to," Tina smiled and they started making googly eyes at each other.

"We don't even know for sure if it's true," I reminded them then sure enough, a flyer about an upcoming dance this Friday was passed to us.

"Are you gonna go Gazzy?" Angel asked.

"Nah, girls are still gross," Gazzy wrinkled his nose.

"So are boys," Angel agreed.

"ZOMG! Sam's coming over here!" Nudge whispered in my ear. Sam the wiener? Why was he coming here?

"Hey Syd!" he grinned "I was kinda wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me," he said. As if I would ever go with him. He was just another stuck up douche bag.

I was just about to tell him that when Fang beat me to it.

"She can't," he said tightly.

"Why not?" Sam asked him.

Fang recomposed his calm face and answered "Because she's going with me," he grinned.

What the frick just happened? My jaw almost dropped to the ground. Did Fang just say I was going with him to the dance? I felt butterflies again but quickly crushed them. Fang was just defending me, not that I needed it.

"Oh well then if you ever need a real man to go with, I'm available," Sam grinned again. Did it ever leave his face? Then he got up then left.

There was an awkward silence in the table. "What was that all about?" I finally asked Fang who blushed.

"I think Fang just asked you out," Nudge said.

"I just didn't want you to go out with a wiener like that," Fang answered.

"Oh, so you didn't ask me cause' you wanted to," I couldn't keep the disappointed from my voice.

Everyone in the table looked at Fang to gage his reaction.

"Can I talk to you privately?" Fang asked frustrated and ran his fingers through his hair. I felt those stupid butterflies again.

We got up and walked into the hallway which was empty since it was still lunch.

"Do you like me Sydney?" Fang asked getting right to the point.

I didn't know how to answer that. I mean yeah I liked him as a friend and I got butterflies when he was around and my heart did a little jogging when he looked at me but did I you know, _like _him?

I went with the safe answer "Of course I do Fang you're one of my closest fri—"

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he interrupted me.

"Do you like me?" I returned the question so I wouldn't have to answer it first. I mean I think I like him but if I told him and he didn't like me back, then what?

He ran his fingers through his hair again and let out a frustrated sigh "Of course I do, I gave you enough hints but you being you didn't see it."

I was shocked. What did I miss exactly? I didn't notice any signs at all!

"Are you calling me obtuse?" I asked him.

"Yes, you Sydney Peterson are so obtuse that you can't see a boy trying to tell a girl he likes her without using those exact words!" he said.

"I like you back," I whispered.

He looked shocked "You do?" he asked me to be sure.

I laughed "Yeah, I'm sure."

He leaned in and smiled "Good because if you didn't, I wouldn't be able to do this," he said.

Then he kissed me.

**A/N. Next chapter is the dance! Remember, the more reviews, the more Fax and the faster the update!**

**-Indy**


	8. Dance Part 1

**A/N. I would've uploaded this yesterday or something but fanfiction wouldn't let me upload! Sometimes this site annoys the hell out of me with its 'inconveniences' anyway, this chapter's gonna be split into two parts so here's part one!**

Max POV

I was tied to a chair with rope and being held against my will. Was I being kidnapped? No. Did Dylan find me? No. Was I about to be killed? No. Were Nudge, Tina and Angel holding me against my will to give me a makeover for the dance since I wouldn't do it voluntarily? You betcha.

I considered pulling out the razor in my boot but decided against it, I didn't want to dull the blade.

"Nudge let me go," I said in a low scary voice.

"No, you are going to look your best tonight even if you don't want to," she told me as she began to put makeup on my face.

I squirmed and made faces to make it as difficult as possible for her to put on the makeup.

"Sydney, you are getting makeup on your face whether you like it or not. It can either look good or be an epic fail, but YOU WILL GET IT," Nudge yelled and I finally stopped moving.

The process was agonizingly slow which meant it probably only took about 15 minutes.

"Sydney, I am about to untie you and if you run away I will have Gazzy get you along with us," Angel said stepping in front of Nudge.

"Why would he do that?" I asked them.

"We paid him," Tina shrugged. Great, just great. No sarcasm whatsoever.

Slowly they untied me and I didn't go running, there was no use wasting energy.

"Put this on," Nudge said and handed me a dress.

I put it on without arguing and without bothering to look at it. I did know that it wasn't pink which had to be a good sign.

"This is a hot iron Syd, you move and it will burn you," Tina told me and started curling my hair.

By the time the horror fest—I mean _makeover_ was over the girls stood back and clapped at their work.

I cautiously looked in the mirror and saw it wasn't that bad. My hair was sort of pinned up with some hair falling down into soft curls. The makeup wasn't too obvious, just some blush and some eye makeup to accent my eyes. But the dress, I actually liked it; it stopped just above my knee. It was black on the top half with a satin black sash then as it got lower had a diamond effect that ended with white, it was great.

I looked at the others and noticed for the first time they were all dressed up to, well except Angel since she wasn't going. Tina was wearing a pretty silver dress and Nudge was wearing a slightly flowing light pink dress.

"Thanks guys, I actually like it," I smiled. They all looked pleased with their work.

I was a little concerned that I had no immediate weapon at hand but I guess nothing could go wrong in one night. I changed my mind and decided to hide my razor in my sandal which was, thanks God, flat and not high heels.

"The boys will be here in 5," Tina smiled.

Fang POV

I'll be the first to admit I'm not the best when it comes to school dances so I enlisted the help of Iggy. It probably wasn't the best idea I've ever had but I wasn't about to do this myself.

"So are we supposed to wear a bow tie?" I asked Iggy as he tried to tie the thing around my neck.

"Dude, that's what I'm wearing, the way I figure it is if I'm wrong then both of us wearing will make it seem normal and if I'm right then we've got nothing to lose," Iggy told me. I guess his logic made sense.

After many failed attempts we finally learned how to tie a bow tie.

"Don't we look dapper," Iggy grinned "Now let's got get the girls."

We joined up with a guy named John drove to Syd's house in my mom's car and knocked on the door.

A woman who looked like an older version of Tina opened the door. "You must be Fang and Iggy, please come in," she smiled. "Syd! Tina! They boys are here!"

"Now, I do have a few rules," she said and gestured for us to sit down. I guess since there was no dad she would be giving us "the talk."

"Sydney and Tina must be home by 11 PM ok? Also, no drinking, inappropriate behavior, drugs, anything illegal and do not by any circumstances ruin this night for them," she smiled at the end. I almost sighed in relief; she seemed like a pretty cool mom.

"No problem Mrs. P!" Iggy said.

"We'll be good to them," I promised.

Tina came down first, she looked pretty and I gave Iggy a little nudge. He gave me a nervous grin in return.

"Hey Tina!" Iggy went over to her. They did their usual flirting and such which I just tuned out.

I heard a lot of commotion going on upstairs.

"I don't want to make an elaborate entrance Nudge!" I heard Sydney say from upstairs.

"Just move it! Fang's waiting! Not to mention my date too!" I heard Nudge say before Sydney was pushed and started walking down the stairs.

My jaw dropped, well unhinged slightly because it's me we're talking about but you get the point. She just looked so…beautiful. Whatever Nudge, Tina and Angel did to her was truly a great thing. Not that she needed it but they just managed to make her even prettier.

She was blushing and not just from the makeup. I could tell she didn't feel comfortable but she should, it suited her. When she reached the bottom of the stairs I was still staring at her.

"Hey," she said nervously and I resisted the urge to kiss her right there.

"Hey you look beautiful" I said back. I was so caught up in her that I didn't notice the others calling at us.

"C'mon guys! It's been 10 minutes so we better get going already!" Nudge yelled from the door way. We followed them into my mom's car and I knew that this was going to be a good night.

Max POV

Fang's mom's car was a little crowded but we made do. We played the music as loud as possible and we were all basically having fun, who needed to dance when we had a blast in an old car with music?

We stopped in front of the school gym where the dance would be. Fang parked the car and we went inside.

It was the way any regular school dance would be. Fang held my hand and I blushed, I hoped he didn't see that. I was still having trouble with the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing. Yes, you heard or read right, Fang and I were what you people call 'official.'

"Oh I love this song!" Nudge squealed and grabbed John's hands.

"So what are we supposed to do at a dance exactly?" I asked.

"Well usually you dance," Iggy said sarcastically.

"I thought you'd never ask," Tina took the opportunity and grabbed Iggy's hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Do you wanna dance?" Fang asked me.

"Well I'm not much for dancing so maybe we can sit this song out," I said which was totally not true. I actually liked to dance but it looked like Fang was only asking to be polite.

We sat down and listened to the music. The song was 5 Minutes to Midnight by Boy Like Girls **(A/N. awesome song, check it out!)** I saw Fang moving his lips to the lyrics of the song.

"Are you singing?" I asked him, amusement clear in my eyes.

Fang blushed but nodded "It's a good song," he defended himself.

I laughed "I never imagine you would be singing of all people."

"Oh, I sing and dance too," he bragged.

"No way," I grinned.

"I'll show you," he laughed and took my hand to the dance floor.

The song changed to Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade.

We started to slow dance with Fang's arms around my waist and my arms around his neck. As the song progressed I rested my head on Fang's chest.

Everything was just so perfect. I inhaled and smelled the scent that was somehow uniquely Fang, I felt happy. As cheesy or cliché as it might sound, I wished the night would never end. Fang pulled back slightly then began to lean in.

And then of course things just had to go downhill from there.

**A/N. Part two will be posted depending on your reviews (and if fanfiction lets me UPLOAD this time) so if I were you I would review! The next chapter should have a lot of Fax in it but that is up to your reviews too so if you want a fast update, Fax and all the good stuff that comes with this fanfiction, you must *drum roll* REVIEW!**

**-Indy**


	9. Polaris

**A/N. So I didn't want to call this chapter simply Dance Part 2 but if you read the chapter you'll get why it's called Polaris so without further ado, here is part 2!**

Max POV

"What are you doing with my boyfriend!" an annoyingly high voice screeched. I'll give you one guess as to who that was.

Lissa was wearing a red that looked like fire from hell. It was too low on thetop and too short down low with two hole like things on either side of her dress so she was barely clothed. If sexy or hot was what she was going for then she should get her money back.

"Lissa, for the _millionth_ time you are not my girlfriend," Fang said in a low voice. Have you ever seen Fang pissed? Word to the wise: Don't make Fang mad. He's like the Hulk without turning green.

"I will be! You might not know it yet but I will be and this bitch is taking you away from me!" she yelled. Whoa, what did she just call me?

"Care to repeat that?" I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"You heard me, you are a little bi—" Lissa never got to finish that sentence since I shoved her into the snack table.

She stumbled in her high heels and went crashing down, snapping the table in half. Her dress was like a magnet to every food on the table. "Ahh!" she yelled as people started laughing. She thrashed her arms so much she made the bowl of punch, which somehow managed not to fall, land right on her head.

Max- 2 Lissa- 0

Her posse—or as I say wannabes (wannabes of what, I will never know) helped her up and started escorting her out.

"This is not the last you've heard of me Peterson!" she yelled like one of those lame villains from old cartoons.

"You'll regret this!" she yelled before she finally disappeared but not before I got in the last word.

"Betcha' I won't!"

"C'mon, let's get out of here," Fang said and we called the others.

We dropped some of the others off at their house but the whole time Nudge was complaining "Stupid Lissa and her delusions! I was having a perfectly good night and what does she do? She has to ruin it! She ruined everyone's night! That little witch! Wait until she tastes my stilettoes and then she'll be sorry! John didn't even kiss me goodnight! The nerve! God this is the worst night of my life!"

I almost reminded her that it was me Lissa was picking on and not her but then I'd have to deal with the wrath of Nudge.

Finally it was only Iggy, Tina, Fang and I left in the car. We stopped at our house and Tina gave Iggy a kiss on the cheek before leaving, I was about to follow suit when Fang grabbed my arm.

"Don't go quite yet," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Ok, well this is uncomfortable, I think I'll just walk home, yeah, see you later bro," Iggy said before slipping out of the car.

I sat back down and looked at Fang questioningly "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"You'll see."

"Wow, a surprise cause' you know me. I just _love_ surprises," I said laying on the sarcasm but he just continued smirking.

"It's only 9 so we have 2 hours before you have to go home," he told me.

We drove and drove until we stopped at an old abandoned playground.

Fang helped me out of his car "Why did we stop here?" I asked him.

He didn't answer but led me to the swings, he sat on the left and I sat on the right. It was really peaceful actually.

"This is where I go to think when I want to be alone," he told me.

"Then why are you showing me?" I asked him.

He shrugged "You're different and I don't know. I wanted to."

He pointed to a star "That's the North Star, also known as Polaris. It's my favorite star"

"Why do you like Polaris so much?" I asked as I looked at the bright star Fang called Polaris.

"It always seems to know the right way to go. It always knows just where it is and just where to go, I don't know it just always felt important to me," he explained.

I nodded as I absorbed this information "That's really deep actually," I laughed.

The corner of his mouth quirked up "I can be deep if I want to," he pretended to be offended then looked up at the sky again.

"You can always tell which one it is, just look for the Little Dipper and then look for the brightest star."

I looked at the simple constellation and I knew I would never forget it.

"And right now, it's shining right above us," he pointed at it again.

"You really are a charmer aren't you?" I smiled at him.

"I try," he shrugged and we laughed.

"This is really great Fang."

"Glad I could impress," he smiled then leaned in and kissed me.

It was kind of like one of those cheesy, sappy, cliché romance movies I hate but it just seemed so much better when you're actually living it.

We stayed there, just watching the stars and enjoying each other's presence for a while. It's safe to say I was going to be a little late for my curfew but I didn't really care at that moment. Everything was perfect, life was great with all things considered and no one could take that away. Not Dylan, not Lissa, not anyone.

**A/N. That has got to be one of the fluffiest things I have ever written so give me some feedback on it please! I really liked the whole Polaris thing, I learned that from Science class and I thought 'Gee wouldn't this work awesome in one of my stories' and it worked just how I wanted it! Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated and remember the MORE reviews the FASTER the update!**


	10. Not Who You Think

**A/N. Hey guys! I wanted to ask you guys which story you like better: Meet the Great Maximum Ride: World Tour or this one (Witness Protection Program)? Because I'm having trouble balancing both of them and I need to make one of them a priority so every vote counts! It could decide how frequent I update this story!**

Max POV

It's been a month since the dance and Lissa stopped bugging Fang and me, Iggy and Tina were finally going out and life was great. My grades were good and my nightmares were seldom.

"Sydney?" Fang walked up to me as I was walking to school. He had a troubled expression on his face and I wondered what was wrong. I noticed he had a red rose in his hand and note attached to the stem.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I got this today on my front porch step," he said and showed me the rose. The rose didn't look natural, almost as if it was died blood red. I removed the note from it and read it.

"_I found you. Tell him the truth, the others too, Max or I will."_

I dropped the rose and the note. No, this couldn't be happening. I looked everywhere around me and I felt panic bubbling inside of me.

"Syd? Are you ok?" Fang asked me concerned; he must have seen the panic look in my eyes because he grabbed my arms. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head so violently and made a run back to my house. I ran as fast as I could without looking back, Fang was probably following me.

My mom left for work and Tina went to school early again. I locked all the doors and all the windows; I made sure the house was empty before I collapsed on the couch and started to cry.

It couldn't be! It just couldn't be! How could he have found me? I thought I was safe but apparently not. The worst part was that he not only knew about me but he knew about Fang and the Flock too and if I wasn't mistaken, the note was a threat. The Flock, mom, Tina and I, we were all in danger. What was the use with the codenames anymore? Our cover was blown.

I would have to get a new identity and everything; I would have to start again. That wasn't that bad but now that he knew about my friends would they be in danger too? Would they have to go through the same hell I'm in?

The agents were right; I never should have gotten close! I shouldn't have been so stupid and selfish! I hit the palm of my hands repeatedly on my forehead.

I grabbed the phone and dialed agent Whittaker's number.

"_Hello?"_ her voice filler the receiver.

"Agent Whittaker! He's found me! He knows where I am!" I cried. I was hysterical.

"_What? Slow down I'll be right there with your mom and your sister ok?" _she said.

I nodded but remembered she couldn't see me "Yeah ok. I'll be fine." Then she hung up the phone.

I was in deep trouble. This was really, really bad. I grabbed the knife from the kitchen to keep myself armed.

I was so jumpy that when I heard Fang banging on the door I stabbed the couch.

"Sydney? It's me! Let me in!" I heard Fang yell.

I opened the door and let him in.

He looked at the knife in my hand then my tear streaked face and looked me in the eye.

"Sydney what's wrong?"

I made a snap decision to tell him what was wrong since Dylan already knew about him so it would probably be best.

"Don't call me that," I whispered.

He gave me a questioning look "Call you what?"

I looked him in the eye and took a deep breath. "I'm not who you think I am."

His usual walls and impassiveness was gone, his eyes showed his worry and his confusion. "What do you mean? Who are you?" he asked me.

I took another deep breath. I hated feeling so helpless, so scared and I hated putting him in danger but he needed to know.

"My name's not Sydney Peterson. My real name is Maximum Ride."

**A/N. Oooh cliffy! Sorry if you feel like this is going to fast but I wanted to speed things up a bit! Anyway review if you want faster updates and don't forget to tell me which story you like better: Meet the Great Maximum Ride: World Tour or Witness Protection Program! The frequency of the updates depends on it! Oh and could you guys please check out my one-shot called Blind? Many thanks!**

**-Indy**


	11. Last Kiss

**A/N. Thank you for all the support and I think I'll prioritize this one since I think I like this one better too so it will probably be 2-3 updates for this one then my other story then 2-3 here and so on. Here'e the next chapter, hope you guys like it!**

Max POV

_Recap:_

"_My name's not Sydney Peterson. My real name is Maximum Ride." _

Fang looked at me with confused eyes. I could tell that he didn't understand or maybe he didn't want to.

I sat him down on the couch and sat next to him too. "Fang, I was born Maximum Ride with my sister Ella Martinez and my mom Valencia Martinez. I grew up in California not LA." I looked him in the eyes and all I saw was shock and surprise.

"Why did you lie?" he asked me as if it was my fault. I shook my head so vigorously I was worried it would fell off.

"I didn't want to. A year ago, I witness a murder," I told him the whole story about the girl who was shot, Dylan, everything.

He was stunned "You're in witness protection program," he realized and I nodded.

"So everything, it was all a lie?" he asked me and I shook my head again.

"No, besides my name and background information everything was real and now," I averted my gaze from his eyes "Now Dylan knows about you, me, the Flock, my family, everything."

His eyes widened as he absorbed what I just said "He's found you? The note and the rose…" he said piecing everything together. "Did you call the agents?" he asked and I nodded.

"She's picking up my mom and Ella," I told him.

He gave a dry laugh and I looked at him oddly "What?"

He shrugged "Nothing, it's just that it explains a lot. The jumpiness, the hesitation in answering question about who you are, the knife in your hoodie," he whispered the last part. My eyes widened, how did he see the knife?

He noticed my expression "No, I only noticed it now," he assured me.

He looked me in the eye and I found that I couldn't look away.

"What happens now?" he asked me.

I shrugged "I don't know what will happen to you guys but I know I'm gonna get another identity, move far away and my cover will be even deeper next time." I blinked some tears that were threatening to come out.

He shook his head like he couldn't believe this was happening, to be honest I didn't either.

There was a knock on the door "Sydney? It's us!" I heard Agent Whittaker say.

I opened the door and Agent Whittaker, my mom and Ella came inside.

My mom threw her arms around me and was sobbing a bit "I was so worried."

"He knows? He knows?" Ella was panicked now "Sydney are you sure?.

"There's no more use for codenames, Dylan knows who I am," I told her.

"How are you sure?" Agent Whittaker asked me.

"Crap," I muttered, I dropped the rose and the note when I made a run for it.

Fang pulled open his backpack and brought out both the rose and the note "I picked it up when you ran."

Agent Whittaker frowned as she read the note "She told you then," it was a statement, not a question. Fang nodded.

"So what happens now?" I asked the agent.

"The only thing you can do, you have to get a new identity. The trial will be another 2 months from now, you were so close," the agent frowned.

"What about Fang and the others?" I asked her.

She shook her head "He won't harm them, he's only after you and once he finds out you're gone, which I'm sure he will, he'll leave and look for you again but we'll keep our agents here just in case," she assured me.

"So that's it? I leave as soon as you set up the identity?" My mom asked worried.

Again the agent shook her head "No, she leaves in the morning."

*The next morning*

The whole Flock was there and we were all saying our goodbyes.

"We'll never see you again! After this you'll go to a new identity until the trial and then when that's over you'll go back to being Maximum Ride and you'll forget all about us! You can't forget us! We'll miss you too much!" Nudge's motor mouth was on over drive, she gets like this when she panicked. She, Angel and Ella were crying

"I won't forget, about any of you. As soon as this thing's over I'll come back, count on that," I said getting teary eyed myself.

"Always knew you were trouble," Iggy gave a sad grin. I hugged him goodbye.

"Don't cause too much trouble without me," I told him and Gazzy.

"We'll save you a bomb or too," Gazzy said and I laughed.

"You do that," I grinned.

"We'll keep your secret, you can count on us," Angel said as I hugged her goodbye. I was hugging a lot of people today, I wasn't usually so touchy feely but it was the last time I would see them in a while.

I looked at Fang and walked up to him. He was silent and he was wearing his mask again but I could see the sadness in his eyes "Don't forget me ok?" I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Never," he whispered and hugged me back. He leaned in then kissed me, a tear fell down my cheek when I realized this would probably be our last kiss.

"We should get going, Max goes first so as not to rouse suspicion," Agent Whittaker said.

I gave Fang a last look, memorizing what he looks like so I wouldn't forget him "Never thought we'd have our last kiss," I attempted humor.

He looked right in my eyes "It won't be."

I looked at them all one last time before getting in the car Agent Whittaker provided.

I sat in the back seat and a different agent who I've never seen before started to drive but I couldn't really tell because of the clear divider between the front seats and the back seats. I watched my friends until they faded into nothing but small dots in the background and then the car made a sharp left.

I hit my head hard against the window. "Watch your driving buddy!" I scowled at him and then all the doors locked.

I tried to open it but the locks wouldn't budge "Stop the car!" I yelled at him panicked.

"Stop the car!" I yelled again when he just went faster.

He gave me a twisted smile then opened the divider and tossed some sort of ball at me before quickly closing the divider again. As soon as it hit the ground some sort of gas was released. I banged on the glass divider but it was the special kind that was unbreakable, maybe even bullet proof. The gas was making me dizzy and the last thing I heard before oblivion over took me was a cruel voice saying "Hello Max, Dylan's looking forward to seeing you again."

**A/N. Another cliffy! I'm evil, I know. Anyway if you want another update I need…8 more reviews a least so review!**

**-Indy**


	12. Witness 13

**A/N. Ok so this chapter is short but I like it. I hope you do too.**

Agent Whittaker POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DIDN'ARRIVE?" I yelled into my phone. Mrs. Martinez and her daughter looked at me with worried expressions, when our car arrived Max still wasn't there.

"We mean she never arrived, and we can't get in touch with the agent we sent to get her," my partner told me. I rubbed my forehead and tried to stay calm.

"Are you saying that we are missing witness 13?" I asked him.

He hesitated to answer "Not only that Rebecca, we believe she's been kidnapped."

Max POV

I groggily opened my eyes. Where was I? The last thing I remembered was the car and then…oh no. I was fully alert now. I saw I was tied to a chair and my mouth had some foul tasting handkerchief in my mouth. I spat it out, I would never get rid of the taste in my mouth. I looked around and tried to figure out where I was, it looked like an abandoned warehouse. There wasn't anyone around so I slipped the blade I kept in my sleeve out.

I slowly began rubbing the blade against my restraints.

Where were my mom and Ella? Had they been kidnapped too? How could one of the agents be over taken by one of Dylan's cronies? But the most important question was probably: where was Dylan now?

I was halfway done when I heard a door open. I quickly stuck the blade back up my sleeve and cut my arm by accident.

The person who came I stood in the shadows. "Comfortable?" it was a boy's voice.

"Yup, this place is better than a 5 star hotel," I said sarcastically.

It probably wasn't the best response to give in my position but I wasn't about to beg for mercy.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and I got a clear look at his face. My heart skipped a beat when I saw his face but not the good kind of beat skipping. It was more like the oh-my-God-I'm-screwed beat skipping.

"You're witness 13, you've caused me a lot of trouble," he smiled. Can anyone here say psycho?

I was a little scared I have to admit but I took a page out of Fang's playbook, I kept my face calm and impassive.

"Did I now? Well then I did my job," I even managed a grin.

His smile turned into a scowl "Don't talk to me that way," he ordered me but if any of you know me at all you'll know I don't take orders very well.

"Aw, pretty boy can't take what he dishes?" I mocked him.

"I can kill you, you know. I could do it right now but I want to know what you know exactly and besides, killing you would be painless and I want to make it as long and slow as possible," he told me. His eyes showed he was amused.

"A pretty boy like you? I bet you can't even handle your daddy's butter knife," I was playing a dangerous game here and we both knew it. Why was I playing it? The way I figure it is that if I keep him distracted it will keep my family safe and I was willing risk it.

"Be careful girl, I could just do something and you would never see it coming," then the back of his hand whipped across my face and knocked my chair over. I probably wouldn't have lost consciousness if my head didn't crack on the floor.

Fang POV

Something was wrong, I could feel it. Max or Sydney or whatever her name is was in trouble. I called up Agent Whittaker's number; she gave it to us if we ever encountered problems with Dylan Johnson.

"_Whittaker,"_ her voice filter through the phone.

"Hello? Agent? I was just calling to see if Max was ok," I told her. I was crossing my fingers, I was sure she would say Max was fine, on her way to some other state, safe but what she said next crushed all hopes of that.

"_I'm sorry Fang but Max is gone. She's been kidnapped."_

**A/N. Cue evil music! Hahaha the next chapter will be longer I hope but it depends on your reviews!**

**3 reviews= short (as in 1 Microsoft word page)**

**5 reviews= this length**

**7-8= 2 ½ Microsoft Word pages**

**10 and up= 3-4 pages**

**So review!**

**-Indy**


	13. Captured

**A/N. A lot of ideas for where Max is came from this show I watched but only the location oh and I noticed I forgot to put the Disclaimer, it's a little late but better late than never!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride JP does because if I did then Fang never would have left, Dylan never would have come in and Angel wouldn't be the evil little girl we all love to hate.**

Max POV

I woke up with a massive head ache. I could feel my head throbbing and I could swear I felt dried blood on my head.

I tried to look around but any movement of my head was painful. I wondered if I cracked my skull or something, my hand went up to feel the wound when I stopped half way.

My hands weren't bound nor were my feet. I noticed I was in a room or a cell more like it. There was one window that was impossibly high were the sun light filtered through and a metal door with a small slot like a doggie door for food but other than that the cell was bare.

I shakily stood up and made my way to the door. I tried to push the slot open but it wouldn't budge, it was a long shot I knew; most things like that only open one way so the prisoner wouldn't have any chance for escape and in this case I was the prisoner.

I removed the jacket I was wearing and twisted it so that it sort of looked like a rope. I aimed for the window, desperately trying to tie it to it but it was hopeless.

My knees buckled and I leaned against the wall. What was going to happen to me? _You're gonna die, Max. Don't lie to yourself, _I thought but I shook the thought out of my head and instantly regretted it. I put my hands on my head and groaned from the pain. _You are going to be ok, _I told myself, _You're going to be ok._ I'll just have to keep fighting, stay alive because the police will find me, Agent Whittaker will find me I'm sure but I can't just sit here and wait for it.

I wouldn't let them find a dead body; I would find a way out of here, get help and then everything will be ok. As I kept giving myself encouragement and such an idea struck me.

I stood up in spite of the pain and touched the walls. They were made of old and weathered cement. There were little handholds and footholds but not nearly wide enough for me to hang on to. If I could find a way to help the weathering along could just climb to the window and I'd be out of here!

The window had no bars since it was well out of my reach but there was one thing Dylan didn't count on: the walls. The only problem was what I could do to make more handholds and footholds.

Just then a small tray of food slid in through the slot. It wasn't nearly enough and it looked, smelled and I'm pretty sure tasted like crap but I ate it enthusiastically since I was starving. I drank the little water in the impossibly small cup.

"You like that Maxie? Well every day your food and water will lessen until there's no more and then you will tell me everything I want to know and then I'll grant you freedom," I heard Dylan's voice come from behind the door.

I was about to make some snappy reply about how I wouldn't tell him anything when my head went up at the word 'freedom' "You'll let me go?" I asked him, a little hope in my voice and I was answered with cruel laughter.

"I said I'd grant you freedom, some people consider death the ultimate freedom and after a week here, you will too," and then he laughed again.

"You'll never break me you know? I'll never stop fighting you and I'll die before I tell you anything," I told him.

I could feel the evilness he radiated "If you keep up what you're doing you might have to," he said then I heard his footsteps as he walked away.

I grabbed the small metal tray and was about to hurl it at the door when I got an idea. I went to the wall again and started hitting the wall as hard as I could.

"Hit the door all you want Maxie! You'll never open it!" Dylan yelled.

"That's not what I was planning you _idiot,_" I muttered through my teeth.

It took forever before any sign of the work I did showed. It was just a little nick in the wall really but I collapsed, whether from exhaustion or hunger or thirst I didn't know. I just knew my whole escape plan was out the window; I know I know it was a bad pun.

Anyway, all I wanted to do was sleep so I lay down in a more comfortable position but the floor was cold and hard so every position I did was uncomfortable.

I wondered what my family was doing. How much time had passed anyway? How long have they known I was gone? Did they even know I was gone? If they did were they ok?

I hoped Agent Whittaker wasn't beating herself too badly over it, it wasn't her fault. I wondered if the Flock knew I was gone, the police wouldn't notify them since they weren't immediate family but maybe they did know and were worrying over me. I smiled at the thought of them pacing back and forth, they didn't need to be worried about me, I would find a way out of this hell hole just wait and see.

Ella POV

The squad assigned to Max's case was working double time. They found the agent that was supposed to bring Max here but they couldn't get a word out of him—it's not that he didn't want to talk; it's that he couldn't talk since he was in the ICU.

The man who took Max beat him so savagely that he was nearly dead when they found him.

I wiped away the tears from my eyes, I looked horrible no doubt. I haven't stopped crying since I heard Max was gone. Max wouldn't cry if she was here, I doubt she would even be scared but I wasn't Max. I was Ella and I was crying for both of us I guess, if Max was the one who was strong for both of us, I was the one who would be scared for both of us.

I prayed every night that Max would come back safe. _She will,_ I told myself,_ she's Maximum Ride and she'll always come out strong._

**A/N. Poor Max, she's Dylan's prisoner but fear not! She will break out of there soon! I have to say I'm really happy with how this is turning out but I want to know what you guys think of how it's going so far so review! I currently have 107 so let's got for 115!**

**-Indy**


	14. Why?

**A/N. I am so happy with the reviews and to This Iz Pointless, thanks for the tips and I hope I did better with this chapter! So without any more pesky author notes, here is the story!**

Max POV

I woke up and looked around confused. I wasn't in my cell anymore; I was tied to the chair just like I was when I first got here. It's been at least 3 days since I first got here and I was getting desperate since none of my plans were working.

Dylan was sitting across from me. I got a good look at him and I cocked my head to the side as I took in his blonde hair, his bright blue eyes and male model features. He was a rich kid who had everything in the world he could possibly want. I couldn't understand why he would kill someone when he had everything and in the process took everything from me.

He noticed my expression when he finally looked up and scowled "What are you staring at blondie?"

I raised an eyebrow "Why?"

Now he looked confused "Why did you kill her?" I asked him. I was genuinely curious.

His expression changed from a scowl to a pained one as if he wasn't some sociopath. "None of your business," he said and was about to question me no doubt but I was quicker.

"She was something to you wasn't she?" I asked him. It was a stab in the dark but I could tell I was right so I continued.

"What was she? A girlfriend? A sister? A friend? What did she do to you to make you want to kill her?" I pressed on. I had this strange idea that maybe if I could understand more than I could have a higher chance of escaping. Maybe if I befriended him he'd let me go.

"Enough!" he shouted. He raised his hand to hit me but stopped himself and sat in his chair as if he didn't know what he was doing anymore.

"It wasn't supposed to go this far," he whispered. For a moment he wasn't the evil monster we all hate and I saw and opportunity. If I could keep him like this maybe I could reason with him and he'd let me go.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"She looks like you, you know," he told me. "She was my girlfriend, her name was Maya but then I caught her in bed with someone else," he shook his head disgusted. "I was going to ask her to marry me God dammit!" he said frustrated. I felt a flicker of sympathy but then I remembered the cruel smile he had when he shot her, how he ruined my life, all the hell he put me through and it was instantly extinguished but I tried to look sympathetic.

"I confronted her and she told me that I was nothing to her, nothing! Then I followed her and I did it. I was always known for my anger. If you hadn't been there it would have all been ok!" he yelled at me with the crazed look back in his eyes.

"She drove you insane didn't she? You said you had anger problems and she just pushed you over the edge and now your too far gone you can't go back," I said figuring it out. "Now your anger is always in control and you're doing crazier and crazier things! Can't you see you're a monster now? You can stop, just let me go," I tried to reason with him.

He shook his head violently and pointed at me accusingly "No! I can't and after you're gone everything will be ok," he said. He was back to his angry monster self.

"It will never end! After you kill then what? There will be investigations, it will never end," I reasoned but he was beyond reason again.

"I don't know why I tried anyway! Three nights, you'll be killed and then it will be over," he said then began to untie me. Maybe if I move fast enough I could…

Dylan seemed to sense my thoughts "There's a guard posted at the door, you'll be dead as soon as he sees you," he said in a cold and heartless voice.

"I'll get out of here one way or another," I hissed in his ear as he bound my hands with rope.

"I'm sure you will," he said and flashed his twisted smile as he threw me in the cell again.

I crawled into the corner of my cell and just sat there. I don't know how long it took before reality finally hit me. I wasn't going to get out; I was really going to die. _Optimism is overrated, _I remembered a quote from this book I read, _I rather face reality head-on_ and this was my reality.

I put my face in my bound hands and I cried silently. I hated feeling so weak and vulnerable.

My food tray came in through the slot again. I let my gaze slide past it and then I did a retake.

The food tray, I'd never given it much thought but the tray had to be removed somehow. I hastily wiped my tears and moved over to the tray.

I realized the answer was staring me right in face. Dylan had to take out the food somehow and most likely while I was sleeping. I knew what I had to do.

I had to pretend to sleep and be ready for when he starts to unlock the door.

I looked at my weak state, I had lost a considerable amount of weight and I probably couldn't take him on like this but I had three nights to go.

I dropped to the floor and started doing pushups to build my strength.

"One to freedom, two to freedom, three to freedom…"

**A/N. So I went a little bit more into the whole murder thing and I think I explained it pretty well but I want to know your opinion! Oh and quick question: on a scale of 1-10, what level are my writing skills?**

**-Indy**


	15. The Great Escape

**A/N. Thanks for all of the reviews! I seriously love reading them and according to you guys my average writing score is…*drum roll* 8.5! Yay! That's good enough for me! Anyway here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, here's Max's great escape!**

Max POV

I had one more day to go until Dylan was supposed to kill me. What if my plan didn't work? What if I won't be able to escape? What if—I shook the thoughts out of my head; if I allowed self-doubt to enter my mind then it would be self-fulfilling.

My food tray came through the slot again and I walked over to it hurriedly. The green slop and stale bread were my only source for nutrients. It tasted horrible like old dirty gym socks (and no I don't speak from experience) but when our desperate you take what you can get.

"That's your last meal Blondie so enjoy it while you can!" I heard Dylan yell at me. I was tempted to tell him I have a plan, to rub it in his face but it would probably sabotage the whole thing so I bit my tongue.

After I was done eating I placed it in the far end of the room like I planned. The idea was to lure him in the room when he gets my tray and then I make a run for it.

I sat by the door and looked at the sky through my window. It was probably 7'o clock which meant I would wait until midnight. Why you might ask? Well because Dylan will assume that I'm asleep and then he'll get the tray.

I sat there patiently and smiled to myself, I would be free soon. How long have I been here? I couldn't remember anymore. I went back to the last good memory I had before I got kidnapped. I remembered hanging out with the Flock, the dance with Fang, my mom and Ella and I together. I was shaking with anticipation to get home. I just had to wait, stay awake until I felt the door open. This was my last meal which also meant my last chance to escape, I just had to be patient and stay awake.

I paced around the room to calm my nerves, I could feel adrenaline pumping through my veins and I was sure my heart beat was heard by Dylan and his crony.

I jogged, I did pushups, I did sit-ups, anything to pass the time. I eventually sat down by the door again, I think I over did it because now I was exhausted. No, I had to stay awake…but maybe letting my eyes rest wasn't a bad idea.

My eyes snapped open when I heard the slightest click from the door. Slowly, the door crept open. Dylan tip toed as lightly as he could so as not to wake me. _Too late chump, _I thought. I sat quietly behind the door and told myself to wait until he was in the middle of the room at least.

Dylan walked over to the tray in the corner of the room and he assumed I was sleeping next to it too. I crept up behind him then dropped to my feet and knocked out his legs from under him. He fell with and audible _thud! _And I took the opportunity to kick him in his side; hard.

He staggered to his feet and I grabbed the tray and knocked against the side of his head. He fell and grabbed my foot and I fell on the ground. I kicked my feet to free myself but he had and iron grip. He swung me and I crashed into the left wall. I landed on my ankle the wrong way and cried out in pain. It wasn't broken I knew but it was a pretty bad sprain. Of course the adrenaline running through my veins told me that I could care less. I was so close to freedom and a little sprain wasn't going to ruin it.

"You little—" he never got to finish that sentence since I launched a round house kick square in his chest. He fell and hit his head hard on the concrete floor and he was down for the count.

I ran out and shut the metal door. I replaced the padlock on it and the giant bolt too. I saw a gun on the table where Dylan must have put his stuff. I grabbed it and ran; I ignored the pain in each step from my ankle.

I reached the exit when I saw a man pacing there with a gun. I recognized him as my kidnapper and he recognized me too.

He yelled something at me before he pulled the trigger. If I hadn't tried to runaway it would have went through my heart but it went through my arm instead. I ducked behind one of the beams and gripped my arm where the bullet went through. At least it was a clean shot and the doctors won't have to take the bullet out.

It sort of reminded me of the Laser tag game I played with the Flock. The guy was firing wildly just as Nudge had in the game. "_Nudge, you won't hit the sensors like that, it has to be a direct hit,"_ I had said to her. I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the beam and shot the guy right in the neck. Thank God for the defense classes the police made me take.

I limped out of the warehouse now that I was finally safe. I looked around at my unfamiliar surroundings, I was lost and in the middle of nowhere. I had no idea where to go then I looked up at the night sky and saw it shining brightly. Polaris. I remembered Fang saying to me so I went north. I just kept walking, putting as much distance between me and the warehouse as possible.

I stumbled a few times but I kept going. I was losing a lot of blood and I knew I had to get help soon. I think I walked three miles already and was already getting blurred vision from the blood loss when I finally saw the lights.

It was a diner, one of those who were open all the time. I stumbled over there and tried my best to run there. I was so tired and dizzy by then. I pushed open the diner's door and smiled in relief when I saw people. I was separated from civilization for so long that just the sight of other people made me feel better.

The waitress gasped and dropped the tray she was holding when she saw me. I guess I was a horrible sight with my filthy appearance, my blood soaked shirt and I was sure I had lost a lot of weight. My vision started going black but I managed two words "Help me," and then I was unconscious.

**A/N. Yay! Max finally escaped! I swear my heart was so beating fast while I wrote this! I hoped you liked it oh and special thanks to my friend who insisted on being my beta for this chapter (sorry This Iz Pointless but she insisted!) Anyway, review please cause' my reviews have gone down and they're the main reason I write!**

**-Indy**


	16. No Words Required

**A/N. Ok so here is the NEW and IMPROVED beta-d (right word?) version of This Iz Pointless so cheers for her! Thank you so much for being my beta. I had no idea my grammar was so bad!**

Agent Whittaker's POV

We were driving to an abandoned warehouse in the desert area of Arizona. I was going beyond the speed limit, but Max might be dead if I wasted any time. I felt responsible for her being kidnapped, and if anything happened to her, I swear I'd never forgive myself.

I hit the brakes and got out of the car with my gun drawn. I saw a body from the distance, and I ran toward it, thinking it might be Max. The figure was a man in his late forties with a bullet wound to the neck, which was probably the cause of his death.

I went through the warehouse with my squad until we finally came to a metal door. I had my partner open it and we saw Dylan Johnson on the floor.

He lifted his hands to his eyes and tried to run but I had my cuffs ready.

"Dylan Johnson, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense. Do you understand your rights?" I asked harshly as I cuffed him.

"Yeah, yeah," Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Where's Max?" I asked him.

"Dunno," he shrugged as if he didn't care one way or another. If I wasn't trained so well I might have hit him.

"Agent!" my partner called to me.

He leaned over and whispered Max's location to me "We found her, she's alive in Arizona General Hospital," he said, and I nodded.

"You won't be so lucky next time, Johnson. You won't find her again," I told him.

He gave me an arrogant smile. "Oh, I think I will," he said smugly.

I snorted. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Oh, I am," he said in a tone that went beyond confidence.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

He gave me a blank look like I was an idiot "Don't you know?" he went on with amusement a light in his eyes. "You're little agency's got a mole."

Max'sPOV

I woke up and saw my mom immediately. She noticed I was awake and burst into tears. For the first time I noticed IV strapped to my arm and the smell of antiseptic and medicine. I figured I was in a hospital, the people at the diner must have called an ambulance.

"My baby, my poor, poor baby! I'm so glad you're safe!" she said, and she hugged me so tightly that I could hardly breathe.

I returned the hug with my good arm. "It's okay Mom, I'm okay, everything's okay," I assured her.

Ella came in with two coffee cups and dropped them on the floor when she saw me. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her hair was a rat's nest, it looked like she was wearing the same clothes for days, and she had no makeup on, which meant only one thing: she was a total wreck. I felt guilty for everything I put them through.

"Max! I was so worried! They thought you might never come back, but I knew you would come through! I knew you would get yourself out—"she took a deep breath as if she wanted to say more, but I cut her off.

"Whoa there!" I laughed "Are you becoming Nudge or something?" I joked.

"Speaking of which," my Mom interrupted, "This is probably against protocol, but Agent Whittaker said that after what you've been through, you at least deserved to see your friends." My mom smiled.

I sat up and immediately regretted it. "So they're here?" I asked hopefully, and Ella nodded excitedly.

"I'll go get them," she said, then bounced off.

I looked at my mom and smiled as she gripped my hand tighter. "You really had me worried, dear," she whispered, and I gave her a weak smile.

"I did too, for a while, but then everything turned out fine," I told her. "I'm sorry," I apologized and blinked away tears.

"What are you sorry for?" my mom asked.

I shrugged. "For everything. For witnessing the murder, for being kidnapped and basically putting you through hell." I took a deep breath to hold back the tears that were dangerously close to spilling over.

"Oh honey, you have nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault," she told me and hugged me again. "And if you ever think differently, I will knock some sense into that pretty little head of yours," she threatened, and I laughed. Leave it to my mom to make everything better.

"SYDNEY!" I heard Nudge yell as she ran to into my room and hugged me just as tightly as my mom had.

"Can't breathe," I told her and she let go.

"I know your name is actually Max, so sorry, but cool name by the way, though I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to calling you that. Anyway, you had the Flock so worried as in I was crying my eyes out for days! First you drop the bombshell of being in witness protection and then you go missing and then Agent W. was always yelling on the phone trying to find you and then we get a call saying that you're here and then we find out you were in critical condition and then you wouldn't wake up for two days! Two days! And now you're awake and I'm surprised I didn't get a freakin' heart attack!" Nudge said all in one breath.

"Breathe, Nudge, breathe." Angel patted her back.

"To sum it all up, we really glad you're okay," Gazzy grinned. I took this chance to look at each of them individually; I was just so happy and thankful to be back. There's no better feeling than seeing your friends and family after being kidnapped.

"Man, you should've seen Fang. He was pacing back and forth and was even grimmer than usual," Iggy joked.

I looked around. "Where is Mr. Mysterious anyway?" I asked.

"He's probably in the bathroom again washing his face so he can stay awake," Angel said.

"Yeah, he hasn't slept in a week," Gazzy agreed.

"Oh. Well, then, could you guys—"

"Get him?" Nudge guessed and I nodded.

"It's great to see you, Max," Iggy grinned as they left my room.

A few minutes later, Fang entered the room and his face broke into a smile. You hear that? A smile—not a smirk or a grin, but a smile, with teeth and all. He looked like a mess, with his hair even more unruly than usual and his eyes with bags under them, but when he smiled you couldn't even tell, and I gladly smiled back.

My mom gave an audible yawn and stretched. "Oh, well, would you look at that, I think I need some coffee if I'm gonna pull an all-nighter," she said as she got up and left, but not before giving me a wink.

We stared at each other for a while, both unable to believe that the other was really here. "Thank you." I finally broke the silence.

He looked puzzled as he sat in the chair beside my bed. "For what?" he asked me, and I squeezed his hand.

"Remember the star you showed me? Polaris?"

He nodded, not sure of what I meant. "Well, I would never have been found if it weren't for that star. You were right, it did guide me. So thanks," I finished awkwardly.

He smiled again."Glad I could help," he said.

We just stayed like that in silence, but not the awkward kind; it was more of the…companionable type. We didn't have to fill the silence or talk about what the other had been through because we were both here and that was basically all we needed. I felt like I was whole again, like I got back what Dylan took from me. I had my family, friends, and Fang. This was one of the few times words weren't required.

**A/N. Ah, Max is safe and sound again but this story is still far from over. I want to have at least 20 chapters before this is over but who knows? Anyway, review, yada, yada, yada. I also decided that at the end of each chapter I will post a question to get to know you guys better :)))**

**Question: What is your favorite book/book series besides Maximum Ride?**

**-Indy**


	17. To Trust or Not to Trust? To Trust?

**A/N. So here's the next chapter! Special thanks to This Iz Pointless once again; you are an amazing beta!**

Max's POV

I've been out the hospital for about half a month or something away—so it was best stay in my current identity, only with higher protection.

I looked in the mirror in my room and gasped at how I looked. I lost at least twenty pounds, and let me tell you, it made a big difference. My arm was in a sling since the bullet had gone straight through the bone, and there were rope burns all over my arms. My right knee had a big ugly purple bruise, and I winced just from looking at it. In short, I looked like crap—almost as if someone had killed me, brought me back to life, and killed me again; not that I cared. It might sound strange to you, but after being kidnapped and stuff you don't really care about how pretty

"Knock knock." I turned around to see Agent Whittaker leaning against the door frame.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. Agent Whittaker was here a lot these days. I think she felt responsible for my disappearance, but she insisted that it was because she had nothing better to do.

"Well, there's always the sky," Agent Whittaker grinned. She was fun that way, pretending not to know what she calls 'the murdered English language of teenagers.'.

"So, any news on the trial?" I asked her, but I wasn't not entirely sure I wanted to know the answer.

You see, I did want this all to be over, but I wasn't not sure if I was ready to testify. I always tried to imagine myself on the stand, telling the jury what I saw and being asked questions from the lawyers, but the verdict always came out the same in my mind: innocent. That was what I was scared of. I was scared that after all this, after all I've been through, the jury might find Dylan innocent because of something Agent Whittaker calls "reasonable doubt", but I call it "bribery and stupidity"

Agent Whittaker shrugged. "Dylan's out on bail," she said.

I was reaching for a hair brush when she said that, and my hand froze mid-reach. Slowly I looked up at her. "Bail?" I asked for confirmation. I think I was expecting hidden cameras and Ashton Kutcher to come out and yelled, "You got Punk'd!"

The agent shook her head sadly. "The judge said he's under house arrest, but I think he's just scared of the publicity," she said with distaste.

Bail? Bail! That was basically all that was going through my mind. What self-respecting, law-respecting, _sane_ judge would grant bail to Dylan Johnson, of all people? He could raise the bail to a million dollars and Dylan would still be able to pay, because he's rich, and the judge must know that!

Agent Whittaker seemed to notice my distress and hurried to reassure me. "No, you will have at least two agents, besides myself, who will be following you at all times." Her tone was reassuring but there was something she wasn't telling me.

"There's more, isn't there?" I asked quietly.

She nodded again. "There's a reason why I'm always here myself," she said. "It's come to my attention that there's a…mole. Someone's been telling classified information about you."

As if the bail wasn't enough, there was a mole in the agency! Someone was telling Dylan everything that he needed to know to get me! Agent Whittaker could set up all the agents she wants, but I'll never be safe until we find the mole.

"I'm talking to my supervisor for this case, Marian, and she says not to think too much about it. I try to argue with her, but she's my supervisor and has more power over me!" Agent Whittaker said, clearly frustrated.

A thought struck me: Marian; that was an unfamiliar name to me. "Marian?" I asked her.

She nodded as if it wasn't an important detail. "Yeah, Marian Janssen is her name. She's my supervisor."

"So what now?" I asked her and sat down on my bed. "It's not like we can do anything about finding this mole without the Marian girl's permission."

"_We _don't do anything. I do something and you just keep doing whatever you've been doing these past months, okay? I'll figure things out," she promised, then her phone rang. She lifted a finger to tell me she had to take this and stepped into the hallway.

I nodded, but I wasn't very confident in that. It wasn't that I didn't trust Agent Whittaker; I did, really, but she could promise all she wanted and it still wouldn't change the fact there was a mole. I wouldn't be safe until that mole was discovered. It could be anyone in the agency! I had to be on my toes at all times now, even when agents where following me; after all, they might be the spy. My eyes drifted to Agent Whittaker on their own accord. Could she…? I shook the thought out of my head. It couldn't be. Agent Whittaker was the only agent I could trust. She would never, ever betray me like that. Right? It might sound like a horrible thing, but I could feel doubt begin to swell up in my chest.

To trust or not to trust? To trust? Suddenly I wasn't so sure.

**A/N. So is Agent Whittaker the mole? What do you think? Anyway, please review!**

**Question of the day: What's your favorite song?**

**-Indy**


	18. Kicked out of the FBI

**A/N. I am sooooo sorry! I have a major case of writer's block right now and I've been really busy! The kind of writer's block I have is the "I know how I want the story to go but don't know how to get there" kind. Well, anyway that's why this is so short and maybe a little sucky. If the grammar isn't as good, it's because I let my friend beta this cause' she was saying stuff like "you had to get a beta so I'm not good enough anymore" so I let her do this one just to get her off my back. Anyway, I hope this isn't **_**too **_**bad.**

Agent Whittaker's POV

It was the day Max would testify for the first time. I prayed to God that she would be okay but I knew that she was still in danger. She would always be in danger until we found the spy who keeps Dylan posted.

"But Marian we have to find the spy in our agency! If we don't Max will never be safe!" I argued with my supervisor again. She couldn't seem to get it through her thick skull that even after the trial Max could still be in danger since Dylan had connections—powerful connections.

Marian Janssen shook her head at me "I told you, Becky." I winced when she said my name with exaggerated patience as if she was talking to a four year old. She even went as far as to use the nickname she knew I hated. "We have more important things to do than look for some imaginary spy."

I slammed my fist on her desk. "More important than keeping a kid alive? Why is it so hard to launch an investigation?" I yelled at her. It was probably a bad idea if I wanted to keep my job but if keeping my job meant an innocent kid dying then I didn't want it.

"Leave the matter alone, Whittaker." She glared at me and I glared right back. I wasn't going to leave it alone and she knew it.

"What happened to you, Marian? I used to look up to you but now…you're nothing but a coward," I shook my head, disgusted. Sudden realization dawned on me. "It's you isn't it? You're the mole," I whispered.

Marian's eyes widened but then she quickly shook her head. "That's it, Whittaker! Get out of my office! You're over! Give me your gun and your badge right now!" she demanded. I had no choice except to hand over my badge and my gun but I knew in my gut I was right. She was acting too offended, too surprised, too outraged, she was over doing every emotion she thought she should be experiencing but for a second I saw fear in her eyes.

"This isn't over Marian," I warned her and left the building. That is the story of how I was fired from the FBI but that didn't matter at the time; all that mattered was finding Max before it was too late.

I was in my car to drive to where Max was when someone knocked me out.

**A/N. Meh, it could have been better and I'll probably rewrite this when my writer's block goes away. Anyway, since I live here in Asia my school starts in a week again! (I'll miss you summer vacation!) I'll be going to high school as a freshman and I'm kinda nervous about it. Which leads me to my question of the day (or of the chapter?)**

**Question: How were your high school experiences?**

**-Indy**


	19. Collision

**A/N. Hey guys! This is short again I know but I just wanted to get this out there since the other half of this wasn't saved by accident (long story) but keep your eyes open because I'll just add the rest of the chapter here in a day or two so don't look for a new chapter just check this chapter to see if I updated it.**

Max's POV

"Agent Whittaker won't be able to pick you up so they sent me instead," the guy said. He said his name was Agent Cartwright.

"Well Agent Cartwright, I'm sure you know of my last encounter of getting in a car with an agent I didn't know. I was kidnapped for a week and I was shot in the arm," I told him harshly and unconsciously rubbed the spot that was shot.

The agent got a pained look on his face when he was reminded of what happened. He bowed his head slightly and shuffled his feet a bit. "I'm very sorry about that but I'm Agent Whittaker's partner; Steve Cartwright; and the longer time we waste here the longer in will take before I can find my partner," he said, his face getting hard. "My instructions are to drop you off at the court house and then I can look for Rebecca so can we please go?" he asked me and looked straight in my eyes.

I believed him. I was usually good at judging people and I could tell he was telling the truth but I was still wary of getting in the car. At least Ella and my Mom were with me.

"Don't worry, Max," my Mom touched my arm "in a few hours it will be over, okay? Just relax," she told me and I nodded.

I looked out the windows a lot. I think I expected someone to jump out of the corner with a gun screaming "Stop!" or shoot at me or something. I also expected Agent Cartwright to slam on the breaks and gas me again or make a sudden turn and take me somewhere against my will.

Fortunately neither happened; we were half way there already and everything was going fine.

"So you and Agent Whittaker are partners?" my Mom asked.

Agent Cartwright smiled and nodded. "Six years now, we've always had each other's backs."

"So how long have you been with the bureau?" Ella piped in.

"About ten now, my first partner retired around my fourth year. Back then Rebecca was a new comer and not the hot shot she is now," he laughed at the memory.

"How is it working in the FBI anyway?" I joined the conversation, it was better than uncomfortable silence.

"It's a good job actually. It never gets boring, except for the paperwork of course but other than that it's pretty good. You get to help people and there's always the intrigue of solving a case and the sense of pride you get when you solve it. Working with witness protection is the best in my opinion though; it's a very secretive business and it's much like playing secret agent," he told me and I nodded.

I never thought about it before but working for the FBI didn't sound like a bad idea. Maybe when I decide on a career I'll take it into consideration; well if I get through this.

"Isn't it dangerous though?" Ella asked.

Agent Cartwright nodded "Of course but you have nothing to worry—" He never got to finish that sentence because the front of our car was hit.

We lurched forward and I heard the air bags in the front engage. The car started rolling side wards like they do on those action movies which is not as fun as it might look. When it finally stopped the car was on its side and it was beat up pretty badly but the front of the car had taken the most damage.

"Is everyone okay?" I croaked and spat some blood out of my mouth. I think broke my nose.

"Beat up but we're okay," my mom said and Ella groaned in response.

"Agent?" I asked but got no response. "Agent?" I tried again but still no response.

I craned my neck so I could see him. I couldn't see his face since it was covered by the air bag. The air bag, oh God. If he was lurched forward when the air bags engaged, he could have broken his neck.

"Agent Cartwright?" I choked and still got no response.

Slowly we climbed out of the car and pulled Agent Cartwright out. Mom leaned down and checked his pulse. I limped towards her when she stood up with tears in her eyes.

"He's dead."

**A/N. There's the first half! I ended it in another cliffie but you won't have to wait too long for the second half. Anyway, so my freshman year starts tomorrow and I'm pretty excited but my best friend (shout out to Yasmeen!) isn't going to the same school anymore :'( so it's gonna be kind of weird without her since we've been best friends for 7 years! I'm still excited though so let's see how that goes. Oh and have you guys read the series Ranger's Apprentice yet? It's really, really, really good! I love it almost as much as Maximum Ride; almost. Here's the question of the day!**

**Question of the day: Who's your favorite Maximum Ride character and why?**

**-Indy**


	20. Almost There

**A/N. I wasn't able to add this to the other chapter since fanfiction went all wacko on me and I couldn't log in for 2 days! 2 days people! Anyway, this is nice and long (I think, it looks long on Microsoft Word) so I hope you like it!**

_Recap:_

_Mom leaned down and checked his pulse. I limped towards her when she stood up with tears in her eyes._

_"He's dead."_

Max's POV

"What?" Ella stood up shakily and looked around as if he would come out at any time.

I felt my throat tighten with emotion and I looked accusingly at the car that hit us, whoever hit us was gone but I had a feeling I knew who it was.

"Will-will you still testify then Max?" My mom asked shakily.

I nodded. "I will. After this, nothing will stop me now."

Fang's POV

Max asked me to meet with her at the court house for the trial but she wasn't here yet. The trial started in an hour and a half! She's thirty minutes late!

Something was wrong, I just knew it. She would've called by now or texted or something! I jumped into my car and started the engine, I didn't know what I planned on doing but I knew I had to do something.

I started driving, not really knowing where I was going. I was looking everywhere for Max, maybe she was in some car trouble and was waiting for me or—

I never got to finish that thought because a bloody and beaten woman came out of an alley way—right in the way of my car.

Agent Whittaker's POV

My eyes widened as I heard a car's wheels scream as the driver hit the brakes. I just stood there frozen; like a deer caught in the headlights. I watched the car swerve to the right and narrowly avoid an innocent by stander.

The guy got out of the car and ran over to me.

He looked at me with concern and I noticed that he looked vaguely familiar.

"Agent Whittaker? What happened to you?" he asked me.

I spat some blood out of my mouth and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. "Not important, right now," I told him and looked him in the eyes "We have to find Max."

Max's POV

Our car was wrecked and we had no idea how to get to the trial. I let my eyes roam for a means of transportation and my eyes landed on a red Vespa.

I'm sure the owner would let me borrow it once he heard about situation but my Mom, Ella and Agent Cartwright was a problem. We couldn't just leave him there and Mom and Ella might slow me down. My mom followed my gaze and practically read my mind.

"Go Max; I'll stay here with the agent. Just go and promise me you'll be ok," she told me and wiped her eyes. I nodded at her and turned around quickly before I could lose my courage. I talked to the owner of the Vespa and he quickly gave me the keys. I sped down the road to the courthouse and didn't look back.

Fang's POV

"What's going on?" I asked the agent as I got into the car.

She told me about her boss being the spy she was looking for and how she was fired from the FBI. She said that someone and knocked her out in her car and beat her up in the alley way where I almost ran her over.

"Sorry about that," I apologized, and she nodded.

"S'okay. We need to find Max fast though, this is Dylan's last chance to kill her and stop her from testifying but that also means they'll panic and get sloppy and make mistakes. That's where we'll come in and save her but hopefully we'll get to her before she needs saving," she said.

"So how do we find her?" I asked her, and she grimaced.

"After Max turned up in the hospital my boss, Marian, told me to slip a microscopic GPS tracker in her food. It made sense at the time so I did," she said.

My eyes widened and a million thoughts were going through my head but I managed to calmly ask the most important one "So they know exactly where Max is then, don't they?"

She shook her head with a slight smile "I didn't give Marian this," she said and took out a small hand held devise with a blinking red dot on it which I guessed was Max. "I told her I couldn't trust it with anyone else because of the spy so I kept it with me. I thanked God when she forgot to confiscate from me after I was fired."

I watched the little red dot that was Max and swallowed with difficulty. "Let's go save her then shall we?"

Max's POV

I was worried about Fang at the court house, I told him to meet me there but you all know what happened. I couldn't call him since my phone was destroyed in the crash and I hoped he didn't do anything stupid. If he got hurt because of me I don't know what I'd do with myself.

I would not let anyone get hurt anymore because of me. I thought about Agent Cartwright and blinked back tears. What if he had a family? And kids? Would his wife hate me? What if he was a single dad? What would happen to his kids now?

Oh God, oh God. None of this was fair, not any of it. I knew that as soon as I got to the stand and testified this nightmare—this _insanity_ will be over. All of it. Right now that was my only goal.

My thoughts were interrupted by the deafening sound of a gunshot. It wrecked one of the tires and the Vespa went tumbling. I jumped off and looked around wildly for the sniper who shot at me but to no avail.

I took off running in zigzags to avoid the bullets. I was a good hundred meters away when a car stopped in front of me.

"Get in, Max!" I heard Fang yell as Agent Whittaker pulled me in.

"Step on it!" she yelled.

Agent Whittaker started to staunch the bleeding of my nose and told me what she'd been through and what happened.

"I should probably let Steve know what's going on," she mused to herself, and I felt a lump in my throat again.

"Agent Whittaker? There's something you should know…" I began quietly and told her what happened. She just sat there stone faced with her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides.

"Well I'm glad you made it," I heard Fang say from the driver's seat.

"Steve was a good agent, he'll be missed," she said stiffly and we were quiet after that.

Fang sped past red lights and I prayed to God we would make it in time.

Third Person's POV (in the court room)

"Ms. Benson, if you don't call your witness we'll have to dismiss today's trial and begin with the closing tomorrow," Judge Abernathy said.

"She'll be here any moment now, your honor," the prosecutor answered. She glanced anxiously at the clock and looked expectantly at the door. Maximum should be here by now…

She took in Dylan's smug expression and sighed internally. He would walk; he would get away and never be convicted.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Benson but—" the judge began but never finished.

"Good morning everyone! Sorry I'm late!" a young voice said and through the doors entered Maximum Ride.

**A/N. Next chapter is all about the trial! If everything goes according to plan then I have about 10 more chapters for you (not sure) maybe more or maybe less, we'll see. Anyway, review! **

**Question of the day: What's your favorite band?**

**-Indy**


	21. The Trial

**A/N. Soooo sorry it took so long to update but I've been really busy so this was the soonest I could update! Sorry to keep you guys waiting! This is the best I could do on the whole trial thing and I'm sorry if I didn't get it exactly right but I think it went pretty well. Anyway, read on!**

Max's POV

The prosecutor—Ms. Benson—walked up to me and cleared her throat.

I was breathing deeply to calm myself and I wiped my hands on my jeans since they were wet with sweat. _It's just like an interview, Max, _I told myself. Was it just me or was it cold in here? I glanced at Fang who gave me a small nod of encouragement and somehow I found my resolve.

"Max, where were you the night of August 3rd?" she asked me.

Did I remember where I was that night? Of course I did. Would you forget the night your life changed forever?

I glanced at the jury before answering and took another breath. "I was staying late at the library cause' I had a huge biology test," I answered.

"And what did you see as you walked home?" she asked me.

"I saw a girl get killed."

"And did you see who did this?" She looked me in the eyes and I knew this was a crucial moment "Is the offender in this room?"

I let my eyes drift to Dylan and I saw him mouth to me "_Don't do it." _Did he really expect me not to testify? After all he put me through? I remembered his smile when he shot the girl. I remembered my life being taken away from me. I remembered all the protocol of witness protection. I remembered how hard it had been for my family. I remembered being kidnapped in the warehouse. I remembered him trying to kill me. I remembered the spy in the agency. I remembered when he made me doubt my friends. I remembered just now when Agent Cartwright died. I remembered every single hell he put me through.

"He is Ms. Benson. He's the guy in the light green shirt over there," I said with conviction and pointed at Dylan.

"Can you describe what you saw exactly?"

I took a deep breath and went back to the night that changed my life. I had pushed it to the back of my mind but it was still as clear as day.

"I was walking home from the library when I heard a scream and I ran to where I heard a scream," I started and Ms. Benson interrupted.

"Most people would run away when they hear a scream so why didn't you?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I'm not most people. When I hear a scream my first instinct isn't to run away from the danger; my first instinct is to face it head-on and help whoever's in trouble," I answered honestly.

"So what happened next?"

"I saw a man pointing a gun at a girl. She looked like she was about to scream again when he pulled the trigger. I saw her fall to the ground and I knew she was dead. The man turned to me and that's when I saw his face. I'll never forget his face and I know I'm looking at it right now," I answered.

Dylan was glaring at me and for a moment I was scared but then I remembered that I had nothing to be afraid of—not anymore anyway.

"No more questions, your honor," Ms. Benson said and went back to sit down.

The defense lawyer stood up and I recognized him as Mr. Foley. I don't understand why people like him defend people like Dylan. He knew Dylan was guilty and yet he still defended him.

"You said you were staying late a library, correct?" he asked me. I frowned at the question but still answered.

"Yes."

"And you were studying biology, correct?"

"Yes."

"So let me get this straight, Ms. Ride. It was late at night, you just finished studying and you were probably worn out from school. How can you be certain that you saw my client? For all you know it was someone else entirely," he argued.

Ms. Benson stood up "Objection, your honor! Speculation!" she said.

"It questions the witness's credibility," Mr. Foley reasoned.

"I'll allow it for now but don't overdo it, Mr. Foley," the judge sighed and motioned for him to continue.

"How can you be sure that the man you saw was Mr. Dylan Johnson?" he asked me.

I was clenching my fists and I had to restrain myself from punching this guy's lights out.

"Tell me, Mr. Foley," I said leaning my arms on the stand "if you saw a man shoot someone and almost shoot you, would you forget their face? My life changed that night and I have been through a lot of hell because of him so yeah, I think I can say that I'm sure he was the guy," I said venomously.

Two red spots appeared on Mr. Foley's cheeks. I glanced at Fang and I saw him hiding a smirk.

"And if you are wrong then you are sending an innocent man to jail," he told me.

"And if he doesn't go to jail then you'll just have to keep living with that on your conscience," I countered, and he turned even redder.

"No more questions," he muttered then took a seat.

"You may leave the witness stand Ms. Ride," the judge said and I went to sit next to Fang and Agent Whittaker.

"How was it?" I whispered to her.

"You did well; I think we'll get him," she whispered back.

I let out a sigh of relief. Fang seemed to sense my emotions and took my hand in his. "It's almost over," he reminded me and I nodded.

"The defense rests, your honor," Mr. Foley said.

"And the people?" the judge asked.

"The people rest, your honor," Ms. Benson answered.

"Closing arguments will be presented tomorrow. This court is adjourned," the judge said.

There was a lot of chatter as the jurors and speculators got up to leave the court room. "Why didn't they bring up the kidnapping?" I asked Agent Whittaker as we left.

"There wasn't enough evidence and wasn't admissible in court," she shrugged.

"You okay?" Fang asked and put his arm around me.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I think I'll call my mom and tell her what's been going on," I told him and he nodded.

I was glad my testifying was over but I was still worried about the closing arguments and then the verdict and all I could think was _What fresh hell will tomorrow bring?_

**A/N. And there you have it! The next chapter will have the closing arguments and other stuff. Anyway, review! They make my day and it would really brighten up my week (ya know cause' school's so stressful and stuff).**

**Question of the day: What's your favorite subject in school?**

**-Indy**


	22. Closing Arguments

**A/N. Hey guys! So I updated a little sooner than before but the next update might take a while since we have this whole play thing and I have one of the role that the whole play is named after but fortunately I don't any lines since I'm a bird so I just have to sing and yeah, plus History! I hate History! It's soooo boring but probably only because our teacher is boring. Anyway, sorry for that little rant of mine :))) just stresses and all so here's the next chapter! **

Max's POV

Today was the last day of trial. Today they would present the closing arguments after weeks of presenting evidence and witness testimonies.

I glanced at my Mom and Ella who gave me reassuring smiles and Fang gripped my hand tighter. I knew this would be one of the key components when the jury came to a verdict.

Mr. Foley stood up and looked at the jury. "You see that man over there? He graduated the top of his class, was the high school quarterback and is going to Harvard University in the fall. Why would someone commit such a horrendous act that could possibly ruin their future? The answer is simple: he didn't. You can't convict a man just because a teenage girl said she saw him do it. I'm not saying the girl is a liar but it was nighttime and surely she was tired. Don't make a mistake and send an innocent young man with a bright future ahead of him to jail. If you do, then that's the true crime right there," he said and gave the jury a meaningful look.

He seemed so honest and sincere about it that I could almost believe him. The key word here being almost. I looked at him with disdain as he whispered something to Dylan. Dylan gave a small smirk at whatever he said and I clenched my hand into a fist.

"Ouch," Fang whispered and I remembered that he was holding the hand I just clenched. Oops.

"Sorry," I said sticking to one word responses. If the judge caught us talking in the trial we would probably be held for contempt of court.

Ms. Benson stood up now and glanced at me as if to say she's got this in the bag.

"Dylan Johnson did have a bright future ahead of him but so did Maya however unlike Dylan, she won't be able to live it. You see, Dylan was rich, had everything handed to him and he always got what he wanted…until Maya came. Maya said she didn't want him and let's face it; he snapped. If this was any other man, no one would question that he was guilty since we have circumstantial evidence, an eye witness testimony and even gun powder residue on the hoodie he was wearing. The only difference is he's rich; he's got the money, power and the looks. Don't let him get away with murder just because of who he is. He is guilty. I know it and I hope you do too." She finished her argument and sauntered back to sit down.

I felt myself smiling a bit. Mr. Foley might be good but not as good as Ms. Benson and based on everyone's faces, they knew it too.

"The jurors deliberate on their verdict. Court is adjourned," the judge said and everyone was dismissed.

"Good luck tomorrow, Ride. You'll need it," Mr. Foley chuckled as he passed by me.

"Can you believe him? That arrogant, stupid, self-centered, son of a—"

"Calm down, Max. We'll get Dylan and we'll show up that stuck-up attorney of his tomorrow, ok?" Fang promised and put his arm around me.

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed.

"MAXXXX!" we heard and we turned to see Nudge and the rest of the Flock behind her.

"So how was it? Was the defense any good? More importantly was the prosecutor any good? Was it like it is on TV? Cause that would be beyond awesome. Do you think Dylan will get out? Do you think he'll be convicted for Murder 1? Are you nervous? Gosh I would be nervous if I was there. ZOMG! Were there cameras and stuff? That would be the most—" Ella slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Mrlfglsph," Nudge said through Ella's hand.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"I said my lip gloss which you just totally smudged!" Nudge pouted.

My Mom stood there wide eyed and I realized this was the first time she's ever heard the Nudge Channel on overdrive.

"Is she always like that?" Mom asked.

"Yep," Iggy answered then turned to me. "So how did the trial go?"

"I think it went pretty well and hopefully the jury will convict," I said.

"What happens after that?" Angel asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after the trial you won't need protection anymore so what will happen to you?" Angel asked again and I felt everyone's eyes on me except my Mom and Ella.

I looked at Fang through me peripheral vision and I saw him carefully gauging my reaction.

I decided to answer honestly. Honesty was good, right? "I don't know, guys," I looked at Fang helplessly and shrugged. "I just don't know."

**A/N. Tada! I wanted to be a lawyer when I was younger and last year I was the best debater in my grade level (don't know about this year since we haven't had any debates yet) so I think the arguments went pretty well but tell me what YOU think.**

**Question of the day: What's your favorite animal? (yeah totally random, I know)**

**-Indy**


	23. The Verdict

**A/N. Wow, I updated sooner than I thought it would but I just felt like writing it. Have any of you guys watched the Casey Anthony trial? I couldn't help but think about it while I was writing this. The story of that trial is sooo sad so I dedicate this chapter to that little girl Caylee Anthony!**

Max's POV

Have you ever felt so nervous that your hands are all sweaty and shaking? You know, when you have goose bumps everywhere but you're sweating at the same time? Well if you have then you have a pretty good idea of how I'm feeling right now.

I wiped my hands on my jeans and tried to steady them. It's been 2 days since the closing arguments and the jury has finally come to a verdict. So that's why I am sitting here today with Agent Whittaker, Fang, the Flock, my Mom and Ella were all here and we were all on edge.

Agent Whittaker nudged my side and whispered, "See that couple there? They're Dylan's parents. They just got back from a big business trip in Europe."

I looked at where she pointed to and I saw a man and woman sitting with worried faces. The woman had long straight blonde hair with a clear complexion and bright blue eyes. She was very pretty and I noticed how much she looked like Dylan. The man looked had close cropped light brown hair and green eyes; you could tell he was very handsome when he was younger. They looked like the perfect rich couple they probably were, it was hard to believe they had a monster for a son.

I glanced at Dylan and my hands started shaking again. Without a word Fang took both of my hands in his and they miraculously stopped shaking. "It'll be ok," he whispered.

"Will the defendant please rise," the judge said.

Dylan and his lawyer Mr. Foley stood up. Dylan's face betrayed no emotion but I swear I could see confidence in his eyes.

A man from the jury passed a paper to the judge. I watched the judge carefully as he unfolded the paper and the jury's decision. He quietly folded the paper and handed it back to the man.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

"We have, your honor," the man answered.

"On the count of Murder in the First Degree, how do you find the defendant?"

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Dylan Johnson, guilty," the man said and everyone had different reactions.

The speculators in the court room gasped in surprise and some looked overjoyed.

The people on the prosecutor's side started shaking hands and patting each other on the back.

But Dylan's reaction was something I will never forget. His face crumbled and his eyes filled with horror as the verdict was read and he started crying. Whether from remorse or from the fact he wasn't going to get away, I'll never know.

And me? I felt my face break out into the biggest smile I've ever smiled in my life. Tears leaked out of my eyes from relief. Relief that it was over, all the stress, the fear, everything. Fang hugged me tightly and smiled brightly at me which just made everything even better.

"Order! Order in the court!" the judge said while pounding his gavel on the desk. The sounds slowly died down and the judge then cleared his throat.

"Let the records reflect that the jury has exited. Officers, please take Mr. Johnson away," the judge ordered.

Two officers went over to Dylan and put his hands behind his back. Dylan's mom was crying and his dad patted her hair consolingly. As they hauled Dylan out of the courtroom he hung his head in shame but just before he was out he looked at me.

The look didn't hold accusation or anger or promise for revenge like I thought it would but it held…sorrow. It was like he was apologizing to me for what he did. Maybe I was wrong or maybe not. I'm not sure if it even mattered.

"This court is now ended," the judge said and we left.

"We got him, I told you we'd get him," Agent Whittaker said and hugged me tightly and soon the whole Flock plus Mom and Ella joined in our little hug fest. I'm not a big hugger but it felt good to be surrounded by people you love.

There were still things to take care of, of course like where I would go after this, Agent Cartwright's funeral, the whole Agent Whittaker not really being an Agent anymore and arresting the mole but right now life was good.

Sometimes, I guess, it is good to dwell on your victories before taking on a new challenge.

**A/N. So the worst is over but the story isn't over yet! We still have a funeral, Agent Whittaker rejoining the FBI and other things I cannot tell you yet! Can I have at least….um….13 reviews? Please? 13 is my favorite number!**

**Question of the day: What your favorite number?**

**-Indy**


	24. A Funeral is Always Sad

**A/N. Sorry for the long wait but I've been super busy this weak! I was running for student council against a friend of mine who's won 4 years in a row! I lost but that's okay since the student council isn't really my thing, you know? I like being the leader of things but not the leader of an entire student body. Anyhow, enough excuses so without further ado, here's the chapter!**

Max's POV

"Max? Are you read to go?" my Mom asked me.

I didn't know how to answer that question. Can you ever be ready for a funeral? Even if you didn't know them that well? I gave a slight nod and followed my Mom to the car.

Everyone was silently mourning as we drove to where Agent Steve Cartwright's funeral would be held.

I glanced at Fang who was ever grimmer than usual but was otherwise emotionless. All the other girl's eyes were puffy from crying. Iggy and the Gasman where silent and there wasn't the usual trace of humor on their faces. None of us knew him that well but we knew enough to know he was a good man who saved my life.

I couldn't help the pang of guilt that hit my chest at the thought of it. They told me it wasn't my fault and they were right; it was Dylan's fault but I still felt partially responsible. Did he have a family? I couldn't bring myself to find out; I was afraid of the answer. If he did have a family, would they blame me? Hate me? Would they have that look of accusation in their eyes that I saw so frequently in my nightmares? If they did, I wouldn't blame them. No one would.

We finally pulled up at the cemetery where Agent Cartwright would be buried next to his parents. We climbed out of the car and looked at the cemetery wearily.

I leaned on Fang for support and he put his arm around me in response. When we arrived to where the procession would take place we saw Agent Whittaker standing there, ghastly pale.

She looked like she hadn't slept in days but then again neither have I; not since we got the call telling us when the funeral was. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her hair was a mess. Her lively green eyes were dull and heartbreakingly sad.

"C'mon, let's take a seat," she told us and led us to one of the vacant seats.

As soon as I sat down I let my gaze wander. I saw a woman with wavy black hair sitting in front. Her tears flowed freely from her eyes and a little boy who looked about five years old held her hand tightly. The boy turned his head in my direction and I gasped. He was a spitting image of his father; Agent Cartwright did have a family.

I wanted to run, go as far away from here as my legs would take me. I felt like an outsider, someone who had no right to be here. I wanted to leave so badly but I couldn't, my body wouldn't obey me.

I watched as selected family member and close friends including Agent Whittaker carried his casket. I saw funerals on TV all the time but it was nothing like it was in real life.

A priest cleared his throat. "We are all here today to commemorate a dearly beloved man who gave his life to save another's. Steve was a good friend and a loving husband and a fine brother whose life was ended to soon. He left behind a mother and a son. But let us not dwell on his death but instead celebrate his new life! He died an honorable death which is more than any of us could ask for and he is now watching over us in God's kingdom. If he was here today he would ask us to cry for him but instead to move one and be happy. He will not be forgotten; Steve Cartwright will live on forever in our hearts and minds. His wife is here to say a few words" he finished.

Mrs. Cartwright stood up but she couldn't speak. Her sobs wouldn't allow her to. Agent Whittaker stood up and patted her back consolingly.

Agent Whittaker cleared her throat and spoke in Mrs. Cartwright's place.

"I have known Steve for a good part of my adult life. He was my partner and me closest friend. He was brave and loyal and committed. If he saw me yesterday crying you know what he would say? He would have said 'Becky, get over your lazy tush and stop crying for me.'" She smiled and some of the audience laughed like that was exactly the kind of thing he would have said.

"That's what he would say. I would like to say that I'll remember him forever but the sad truth is memories fade with time. It's horrible I know but he lives on in the things and people he left behind. Steve touched every one of our lives and part of him will always be part of us and it's our job to make sure that never changes. Steve isn't gone, he's right here, in every one of us. You hear that, Steve? Can't get away from us that easily!" she yelled to the sky and made the audience laugh again. "We'll miss you, Steve."

She climbed down and wiped her nose on her sleeve. My cheeks were wet from hot tears that didn't seem to have any intention of stopping. _Where were all these tears coming from? _I thought angrily as I wiped them away. Fang gripped my hand tightly and I saw he had a single tear running down his cheek.

When the funeral was over I wanted to leave without meeting his family. I almost made it to the car until and unsteady voice called for me to wait.

Fang and I stopped and turned around to see the woman and her son. I knew I had to talk to them and I whispered to Fang that he had to let me do this alone. He gave me uncertain look but I insisted he go.

He kept glancing back at me as he walked to the car.

"You're Maximum Ride aren't you? The girl my husband died to save," she said. It wasn't exactly the way I liked to be introduced but I nodded.

"I wanted to let you know that I want you to take care of yourself," she said to me, and I gaped at her.

"What do you mean?"

"My husband gave his life for you, I don't want it to be a waste," she replied.

"You—you don't blame me?" I asked her.

She smiled sadly at me and shook her head. "I knew the dangers of him being a cop. Call it the price of love but it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you but I figured you would so I want you to take care of yourself. It's the best thing you can do for him," she said to me and hugged me.

I felt an immense sense of relief when she said that and I laughed and cried at the same time "I will, I promise," I said as she let go.

"Visit from time to time, I want to get to know the girl who my husband saved," she told me and I nodded.

"Mommy?" the little boy said and tugged his mother's hand. "Who dat?"

"This is Max," she smiled down at him.

"Hi Max, I'm Julian. My daddy on vacation. Mommy said I see him again someday," he beamed at his mother.

She ruffled his hair "You sure will, kiddo." Then she turned to me "You should get going now then?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry by the way."

"It's not your fault."

"Thank you," I said to her, and she smiled again and whipped her eyes.

"It was no problem."

By the time I reached the car, Fang regarded me cooly. "You okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I think so."

**A/N. I was so sad while I was writing this and I hope that it had the desired effect. I've never been to a funeral before but I've heard stories so if anything is wrong with it please tell me by reviewing! BTW, I was so happy with the number of reviews I got for the last chapter :))) I love you guys!**

**Question of the day: If you could change or pick you own name, what would it be? (I love my name; my mom is AWESOME when she picked my name!)**

**-Indy (P.S. Indy isn't my real name, just a nickname that is not at all related to my name)**


	25. Promoted

**A/N. Okay so I'm back and I'm doing my best to update as quickly as I can but it's not going as fast as I like. I have a lot on my plate but I vow to finish this story which still has 2-4 chapters left to go I think but if I get inspired it might go up.**

Whittaker's POV

I stood as straight as I possibly could in my seat and stared into my boss's eyes. Mr. Hardwick was one of the FBI heads and he wanted to talk to me. It felt like being called into the principal's office after doing something against the rules which I know I have.

"Rebecca Whittaker, you were dismissed from the FBI three weeks ago, correct?" he asked me.

"Correct," I confirmed.

"And you used government property to track Maximum Ride, correct?"

Again, I confirmed the statement. The reasons didn't matter when answering these questions. They were strictly yes or no answers.

"You also used your title as agent subsequently to being dismissed, correct? And you also told classified information about the Ride case to a civilian named Nicholas McGulicutty, correct?" he asked reading off the questions from some document.

"Correct," I swallowed even though my mouth was dry. I wiped my sweaty palms on my legs and hoped this wasn't going where I suspected it would.

"And you know all of these are crimes and I have the right to press charges against you?" he looked at me again.

"I do, sir," I answered.

He nodded and looked back at the documents. "We found out that Maria Janssen was working with Dylan Johnson and leaked Maximum's whereabouts. She has been arrested and has a set trial date," he told me.

I felt a bit of the pressure on my chest lift. Marian got what she had coming for her. She was a bad cop and she deserved to be punished.

"Ms. Janssen fired you under false pretenses so I will not charge you for your behavior," he said and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I do have the power to reinstate you as an agent," he said, and I felt my heart skip a beat. I dared to be hopeful for the first time. I wanted to go back more than anything but I knew I would do the same things I did in a heartbeat.

"But I won't," he said, and I felt my face fall. I hung my head and swallowed back the urge to cry. Why wouldn't he? I was a good agent. I did my job well. I did everything I could for the witnesses, hell I even got fired for it. After all that, I still wasn't getting my job back?

I was about to tell him off when he started to talk again.

"Marian's dismissal left the spot for supervisor open and I believe that it would be a more suitable position for you," he said, and my head shot up.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked. I was glad my voice wasn't as unsteady as I thought it would be.

"You're being promoted, Whittaker," he said and allowed a grin to show for the first time.

I felt a smile forming on my mouth. "Thank you, sir."

"Now, before we discuss this further there's still some business we have to talk about regarding Maximum Ride…"

**A/N. That was way shorter than I wanted it to be but I am lacking in inspiration for this chapter. The next one should be better since I've been looking forward to writing it for a while. Anyway, this chapter is brought to you by my History and Technology and Livelihood Ed. Teachers since they are so boring they gave me time to write this!**

**Question of the day: What is the most boring teacher/subject you've ever had?**

**-Indy**


	26. Goodbye

**A/N. I have 280 reviews! WHOOP WHOOP! Haha! I am so psyched right now! You guys are seriously awesmazing! I made that up since awesome and amazing is not good enough to describe you guys! As a reward, instead of posting this tomorrow I finished it sooner than I intended so I could upload it today! Let's see if I can 300 but the end of this thing!**

Max's POV

I bit my lip as I paced back and forth in my room. I asked Fang to come over because I had to tell him something, something very important.

I sat down on my bed and buried my head in my hands. All I could think was that this sucks, big time. How could I tell him without breaking his heart? How could I tell him without breaking _my_ heart?

I remember getting the call from Agent Whittaker yesterday. She told me the one thing that I forgot in all the commotion of the past year. She reminded me of the one thing I hoped would never come.

_I had to go back home._

Now that Dylan was behind bars there was no reason for my safety to be threatened so the FBI didn't have to fund my protection anymore since I didn't need it. That meant only one thing; I had to go back to California. California! Did I mention it was in Sacramento, California and I was currently in Phoenix, Arizona? Not exactly near to each other.

Going back to Sacramento would be like going back to another life time. I didn't want to go back but what other choice did I have? It's not like I could ask my mom to buy a house here and move to a different state permanently! I mean, she had her whole life there as a vet and I'm sure Ella missed her friends. Sure she'd miss Iggy but I still think she misses Sacramento more. Who wouldn't? If you asked me to pick between California and Arizona a year ago, I'd answer California in a heartbeat. But a year has passed and if you asked me now…well I wouldn't trust myself to answer.

In California, I was a nobody. The badass loner, the kid who nobody really had a problem with but the kid nobody really wanted to get to know. It wasn't like that here. Here I have friends; here I even have a freaking boyfriend! And here…here I'm happy.

Home is where the heart is and my heart isn't in California; it's here. It will always be here. But I can't think of myself now, I have to think of my Mom and Ella. I had to do what was best for them. I remember when I just got here and I was thinking about how much I missed California and I managed to convince myself it wouldn't be so bad.

"Knock, knock," Fang said, appearing at my door frame.

"Oh hey, Fang," I said and gave him a weak smile.

"Is everything alright?" he asked me.

_No, everything is not alright. _"Yeah, everything's fine. I just need to tell you something,"

"Okay," Fang said and sat down next to me. "So what's up?"

_Besides my life falling apart?_ "Well everything' been going great but—"

"But what?" he asked me. I saw the look in his eyes and I decided to change route. If I told him I had to leave, he might do something stupid like try and stop me, tell me why I shouldn't and then I'd say yes because I just wouldn't be able to say no but then I'd remember my family and then I'd leave anyway and I'd have to do this again. I didn't want to do this again.

_I have to leave, I have to leave but I want to stay_. "But I want to go back to California."

"What?" he asked. I tried hard to keep up the act; I was breaking both our hearts.

_I love it here but I have to_. "Well, now that the whole Dylan thing is over I think it's best my family and I got back to Sacramento."

"What about everything we've been through? You're just going to leave?" he asked me, astonished.

_Everything's keeping me here._ "There's nothing keeping me here. My family's lives are in Sacramento. I mean friends move all the time, it will be no different. There's nothing keeping me here."

"I'm keeping you here! What about me? What about us?" He stood up now and I stood too.

_You are keeping me here, don't you see? You're the anchor and if I either of us are to move on, one of us has to let go. _"I'm sorry, Fang! But as much as I like being with you I want to go back to Sacramento more," I said.

"You don't mean that, you're tricking me. You're doing it because you think you know what's best for me," he accused.

_You can see right through me. You're absolutely right._ "No, I'm not. I want to go back. You'll find someone else, I'll find someone else."

He looked stung and I hate that I'm the one who did it but he had to let me go. The long distance would never work. It would just be breaking our heart slowly.

"I won't. I love you, Max. I'll believe you if you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me. I know you can't because I know you love me," he challenged and gripped my shoulders.

I avoided his eyes at first but he put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me," he whispered. His eyes were pleading for me not to do it, he wanted to prove I was lying but I was better at acting than that.

I looked him in the eye and swallowed. _I love you, more than you know. _"I'm sorry, Fang. I don't love you."

He blinked in shock then let go of me. He stumbled backwards and I could see the hurt and the pain written all over his face. I hate this. I hated life. I hated myself.

"Okay, then. Go back to Sacramento. You won't ever need to see me again," he said and walked out of my room. Out of my house. Out of my life.

I had to do it. I made the right choice. I couldn't have him coming after me. It was for the best, right? Right. It was the best thing I could do…but then why do I feel so crappy? Wait no, I _wish _I could feel crappy because at least I would feel something but all I felt was this emptiness and numbness that cuts me to the core so I did the only natural thing: I collapsed in my bed, drew my knees to my chest and cried.

**A/N. Aw, this was a pretty sad chapter but before you kill me I will tell you everything will work itself out. Thanks again for all the reviews! Let's hope for 300 by the time this story is over. Speaking of which, I think this only has 2or 3 chapters to go, maybe 4 but I already have a NEW story all planned out. If you want, I can post the summary on the next chapter. It's basically based on my life I guess and what I went through with Mr. Unnamed. Yeah, it was even sort of cliché-ish you could say but I like to look back on it, the memories always make me smile. Enough about me though,**

**Question of the day: What's the sweetest/most cliché/romantic thing that ever happened to you?**

**-Indy **


	27. Airports and Realizations

**A/N. Tada! I am proud to announce I have over 300 reviews! Everyone clap yourselves on your backs! You guys are the best people in the world and you really make my day!**

Max's POV

I walked out of the house with Ella and my mom and we waited for the cab that would take us to the airport. I glanced at the house that I've come to call home. It broke my heart thinking that I'd have to leave it all behind.

My hand gently touched the locket the Flock had given me yesterday. They all came over to say goodbye to us—well almost all of them. Someone was absent in our little party, care to guess? Yeah, you got it alright. It was _Fang._

My heart swelled at the thought of him. It was the best and the worst decision I ever could have made. Did he hate me now? Did he never want to see my face again? Probably, who could blame him? But the one question that bugged me the most was: would he _forget_ me? Because I knew in my heart of hearts that I would never forget him.

I opened the locket and looked at the picture of the Flock together just before we went into our laser tag games. Ella and Nudge were holding their guns and standing back to back to each other as if they were spies, Gazzy had his gun pointed at Angel who had her hands up in surrender but she had a smile on her face, Iggy was inspecting the gun as if to see how to make it explode. I was laughing hysterically at something that Fang said and Fang had a slight smile of his face.

The other picture was of all of us with our fists stacked on top of each other. I remembered that day so clearly that it hurt.

I stopped all the pointless reminiscing. It just hurt and it wouldn't do me any good. I pushed every single memory to the back of my mind. I would not think about it, I would lock up all my emotions in a little box and throw the box away.

"Max? The cab is here," Ella said and stuffed her bags in the trunk. I copied her actions and climbed into the cab.

As it drove farther and farther away, I watched our house disappeared. I felt like a piece of my heart was left behind with the town.

You know how they say that before you die your life flashes before your eyes? Well it was sort of like that but it was more like my life here flashed before my eyes as we left.

Our drive to the airport was quiet. You could tell none of us were very happy to leave but my Mom and Ella would adjust, and me? I don't know.

Just before we boarded the plane I looked back, holding on to a very small sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe Fang would be there if I turned around. My heart rate increased as I turned, each second making me more hopeful than the last. Maybe he was here! Maybe he was coming! I finally got a full view of everyone behind us and I didn't see a single sign of Fang. Of course not, it was a stupid hope.

Soon we were on the plane and I prepared myself for whatever lies ahead.

Fang's POV

Yesterday was Max's going away party but I didn't go. I couldn't bring myself to go. Seeing her leave would just be too much; too much pain, too much hurt; too much of everything.

After what she said to me I should hate her and move one…and yet I couldn't. I read somewhere that when you meet the 'one' you would feel tethered to them by an imaginary rope and as cheesy as it sounds that's exactly how I felt.

She has my heart inside her hands and right now she's crushing it.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"It's open!" I said and Iggy came in.

"Hey," Iggy said and sat opposite from me. "So you didn't go to the party."

I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"She wouldn't want me there," I answered bitterly.

"Of course she wanted you there!" he argued.

"Not what I understood," I muttered. I noticed Iggy's confused look and I reluctantly told him what happened. When I was done, he looked at me like I was an idiot.

"You bought that?" he started cracking up.

"Bought what?" I asked confused.

"You two are the biggest cliché ever! It's been done a thousand times, Fang. Don't underestimate Max's acting skills, bro. She lied to you to protect you or at least she thinks. I say you go over there and get your girlfriend back and mine to while you're at it," Iggy said.

"How did you know all this?" I asked him as I allowed a little hope to flare up. Maybe he was right, maybe Max was lying. Now that I think about it, I realize that's exactly what Max would do.

"Blame Nudge and all her gay Twilight talk," Iggy grinned.

I fought a smile as relief flooded through me. "Well, if you excuse me I will start working on a plan to get my girlfriend back."

**A/N. Yay! Fang's gonna go all prince charming on Max, haha! So this will leave either 2 or 3 chapters left.**

**Question of the day: How old do you think I am? (I can't tell you guys the real age though in case of psychos on the web and stuff)**


	28. Back in California

**A/N. Hey guys! Sorry I meant to update yesterday but my sister wouldn't let me use the friggin' computer! Oh! Have any of you guys read **_**Divergent**_** by Veronica Roth? Great book! Brilliant you should check it out! I'm also psyched (love that word) that I have **_**21912**_** hits for this story *does happy dance* so thank you guys so much! LOVE YA!**

Max's POV

I couldn't sleep, my mind was on overdrive so I stared at the ceiling of my new bedroom; I mean my _old_ bedroom. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, the smell was familiar and yet so foreign. I took in the purple colored walls, the black furniture, the old computer on my desk, the posters of bands I like on the walls; I knew it all so well but it also seemed so different.

In a way, being back in California felt good; almost like eating a food you like that you haven't eaten in a while but you've eaten a different food since then that is so much better and suddenly the old food just isn't satisfying anymore. Yup, leave it to me to relate my life to food.

I glanced at the clock; it was five in the morning. I didn't feel like getting up yet so I didn't. I've been back for exactly three day, eight hours, thirty-three minutes and one, two, three seconds.

I opened my locket and looked at the picture of the Flock. Every little thing reminded me of them, of Fang, of Arizona, of my _home._ I would see a group of kids laughing as they walked down the street and I would remember them and I had a feeling I always would.

Since we've been back you could say things have settled down and gone back to normal or at least it had for Mom and Ella. Mom was working at her old veterinary clinic and Ella was welcomed back to school with open arms. I on the other hand have been alone for the past few days. As I said before, I didn't have many friends—wait no correction I had _no_ friends. Here I was simply known as "Maximum Ride, badass loner with a cool name" and before I was content with that; happy even but now it just makes me feel…empty? Is that the word for it? I don't know how to describe it and I'm not sure I want to, sometimes labeling things make them more realistic and then I would have to deal with it. I don't want to deal with it.

Part of me wants nothing more than to pack my bags and run all the way back to Phoenix but I can't and I won't. My Mom seems a little worried about like she knows something's wrong but I just shrug it off and smile and tell her I'm fine, I'm okay. I can tell you though that I am most definitely not okay. Maybe it the Flock was here, maybe if _Fang_ was here I'd change my mind but they're not so there's not much I can do about it.

I try to see the silver lining to all of this but the black hole in my chest sucks in every bit of hope I could possibly feel and never returns it.

My alarm clock finally goes off. It's six in the morning and time to get ready for school; time to face another day.

I sigh and get out of bed with effort. I'll push my self-pity down for a while and try to live the pathetic existence I call life.

"Morning, Max!" Ella greets as I come down the stairs.

"Hey, Ella," I manage a smile.

"Oh, Max I have a surprise for you when you get home from school today," my Mom beams at me. Was this her attempt to cheer me up?

"Great, I can't wait," I smile halfheartedly.

"Don't worry, Max. You'll love it, he—I mean it might finally bring that spark back in your eyes," she grins. Something stirs in me and I actually do feel excited, why, I do not know.

"It'll be here by the time I get home?" I ask.

"Oh it'll be here sooner but we need some preparation so go catch that bus now and don't be late and come home as soon as you can!" My Mom says as she shoos us out the door.

What was that all about?

**A/N**. **Oohhh…anyone know what the surprise is? The next chapter will be up any time from Saturday to Tuesday. I'm so proud of this story and I'm so sad that it's coming to a close. There will be one more chapter then the epilogue and then it's over :((( So sad… On a happier note, I have a different idea for my new story…something more original than my other idea since it seemed to cliché (even if it was based on real stuff) so the new summary should be up with the new chapter.**

**Question of the day: What's your all-time favorite quote? (Mine is this: "**_**I believe it ordinary acts of bravery, the courage that drives one person to stand up for another" –Divergent by Veronica Roth)**_

**-Indy**


	29. Surprise!

**A/N. So here's the last chapter before the epilogue *sniffle* I'll miss the story once it's over. It took a little longer than expected to post but I think I finally got the chapter the way I wanted it. I hope you like it!**

Max's POV

After another crappy day at school I took the bus home. I took out my IPod and started listening to music to past time. I wondered what surprise awaited me at home, my Mom sure seemed excited about it but I never liked surprises so more than likely I won't like this one either. I'll pretend though for my Mom's sake, I'll pretend like I always do and I'm getting too good at it than any girl my age should.

For the first time I noticed the song playing. It was _Vanilla Twilight _by Owl City. I scowled and skipped to the next song, I was so not in the mood for songs like that. _The Only Exception_ came on and I skipped to the next song again. Soon the melody of _Back to December_ was playing. I angrily turned off my IPod and stuffed it into my bag. Did life hate me or something? Oh well given the situation it put me in for the past year or so I'd say _hell yeah!_

The bus pulled up at the bus station and I decided to skateboard the rest of the way home. It reminded me of the time when I was just getting to realize my feelings for Fang and we walked together to school. I shook my head of the thought and focused on minute details around me. I noticed one of my shoelaces was missing its aglet and I made a mental note to tie the end so it wouldn't fray. _That's it,_ I told myself,_ focus on small meaningless things. Focus on things you can control._

I finally pulled up to my driveway and I jogged up to the front door.

"Mom?" I called. No answer. Huh, that was funny. Maybe she was out?

"Ella?" Again there was no answer. What was going on?

I shrugged and dropped my bag on the floor near the door and locked it. I went into the kitchen to prepare myself a snack. There was a plate on chocolate chip cookies on the table and I smiled. Did I ever mention I loved cookies? No? Well I do…actually I take that back. I love my Converse; my feelings for my Mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies are much deeper.

I picked up a cookie and ate it absentmindedly and before I knew it they were gone. I got up to get myself a glass of water from the fridge. There was a note in my Mom's handwriting.

_Out running errands with Ella, you've probably finished the cookies by now and going to get a glass of milk. Have fun, sweetheart. I'm so happy for you._

_-Mom_

Have fun? She's happy for me? What could she possibly mean? I shrugged and brought out a glass of milk. I wondered what the surprise would be; I mean she said it would be here when I got home. Well, I'm home and still no surprise. I sighed and turned to go back to the living room. What was the sur—

I dropped the glass as I saw a tall figure come out from the living room and walk towards me. No, it couldn't be. How is possible? All these thoughts were in my head the second I saw him but only one word came out of my mouth, "Fang?" I whispered.

"Hey, Max," he smirked.

Oh God, I missed the smirk. Was he really here? Was my milk drugged or something?

"Max, I understand why you did what you did. I forgive you and I'm not willing to let you go. I love you, please come back to me," he said. There you have it folks, you were probably expecting some long declaration of his love for me like you would see in cliché movies but this was Fang we were talking about. He wasn't the type to go all out with his feelings and I was fine with that. It wasn't some romantic speech; they were three short sentences but somehow…somehow it was more than enough.

I ran over to him and hugged him as tightly as I could; not wanting to let go. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry…I've missed you so much…What are you doing here? How did you get here? How's the Flock? Did you plan this? Are _you_ the surprise my Mom was talking about?" I said in rapid succession almost as if I was afraid he'd disappear at any moment and I needed to tell him everything before he was gone.

I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was smiling as he talked. "It's ok, I've missed you two, I decided that I needed to get you back, the Flock is fine, yes I did plan this, and yes I am the surprise," he answered, mocking my rapid tone.

I looked up at him and punched his shoulder playfully and laughed.

He leaned down to kiss me and I savored the moment. I missed it, I missed us.

We stayed like that for a couple of moments then we pulled apart; both of us smiling.

"You have no idea how much I missed that," Fang smiled. A real smile, one of those rare smiles he seemed to save just for me.

"Me too," I breathed.

"How long are you staying?" I asked him.

"Two days," he answered and I frowned. Two days? He would leave in two freaking days?

I noticed Fang was smirking at my expression. What was wrong with him? One moment he loves me then the next he seems amused that he'll be leaving me soon.

"But when I leave, you're coming with me," he added and my jaw dropped. All I could think was _WTF?_

"You know I can't, my Mom and Ella—" I began but he cut me off.

"Set the whole thing up," he finished and I looked at him incredulously. Did I just hear right?

"Your mom and Ella are finalizing the details. They bought the house in Arizona, your mom has a job offer there already and you're all set to go back to school," he smiled.

"But how, when, why?" I asked confused.

He looked me in the eye and lifted my chin. "Because this isn't your home, Max. Arizona is and you need to come home," he whispered.

When I could finally absorb all this my face broke into the biggest smile I've done for a while. "I'll go back? With you and the Flock? We'll be back in Arizona? For real? No joke?" I laughed.

"No joke," he confirmed and picked me up and twirled me around.

I hugged him even tighter if that was possible and kissed him.

"This is the best surprise ever," I whispered, and he nodded.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I kept my arms around his neck and rested my head against his chest. We stood there; content in each other's presence and I listened to his heartbeat. I knew everything was going to be okay again, everything would be great. I could hardly wait to see the Flock again, or our home or just go to school with Fang and the gang again. Nothing could ruin this, nothing.

**A/N. I liked the chapter and I hope I ended the story well. Remember there's still the epilogue which will take place a few years later when Max and Fang are around 18 years old (they're 15 currently). I really, really hope I did this chapter justice! Please tell me if it was okay! I'm kind of nervous about the chapter for some reason.**

**Anyway, here are proposals for my upcoming story. Please tell me which one you like best (this will also be the question of the day)**

**Fang Detweiler is a con man about to pull of his biggest heist yet. He's about to steal fortunes from a man named Mr. Batchelder by gaining his trust and what better way to do it than through his daughter? Flawless plan right? Well what happens when Fang actually starts to fall for the girl…Fax.**

**Max Ride was a dumb blonde whose whole life revolved around clothes and parties. One day, Max is in a car crash and is saved by a mysterious dark haired stranger. Max is in a coma but when she finally wakes up she's not the person she used to be. She's tough, sarcastic and a tomboy. With no recollection of her past, she goes to the stranger who just might help her piece together who she is. Fax. (this is sort of based on Samantha Who?)**

**-Indy**


	30. Epilogue

**A/N. Hey guys so here's the prologue to the story. I have to say I've had a blast writing the whole story and I'm so glad to all of those who stuck with me through the story. I will truly miss this story and I am thankful for all of you support and reviews. So without further ado, here is the epilogue.**

Max's POV

I opened my laptop and continued surfing the web. I clicked on the website I've been visiting a lot lately.

"Knock, knock," Fang said and walked into my room.

I glanced at him and grinned then turned back to what I was reading.

"_Joining the FBI is like no other career choice you have ever explored. It is challenging. It is exciting. It is rewarding. And every day you have a chance to serve your country," _Fang read and raised an eyebrow at me. "Thinking of joining the FBI?" he asked me and plopped down on my bed.

"Yeah," I smiled. "We'll be off to college in the fall and I've been exploring my career choices lately," I shrugged.

"I've been thinking of what Agent Cartwright told me before he died, he said 'You get to help people and there's always the intrigue of solving a case and the sense of pride you get when you solve it.' And I've been mulling over the idea to actually do it and join. I mean not everyone can be like you, you know. You seem to have your whole future figured out."

Fang groaned "I should have never told you about that."

I nudged his shoulder and smiled "You know I think it's awesome. I mean who wouldn't want to buy a book series about flying bird kids with supernatural powers out to save the world?"

"But I'm using a pen name in case the series is a total disaster," he said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know…I've been thinking James, James Patterson," he said thankfully.

"JP," I said "I like it," I nodded in approval.

"Speaking of the future and college…" Fang trailed and I paused looking at my computer to see his expression.

He was staring intently at the floor and biting his lip like he was nervous about something.

I sat up and looked at him concerned, "Everything okay?"

He looked up at me and nodded quickly, "Everything's great, really great. That's why…that's why I wanted to give you this," he said and pulled out a ring from his pocket.

It was a golden band with designs carved into it and my birthstone on it. My breath hitched when I saw it and I looked at Fang incredulously.

"It's a promise ring," he said.

"A promise ring?"

"Yeah," he shifter uncomfortably, as if unsure what to make of my reaction "It's a promise that one day, once college and this whole job thing is over, we could you know…" he said, eyes downcast to the floor.

I looked at the ring again, it was girly, it wasn't covered in leather and spikes, it couldn't be used as a weapon, it was everything I would usually hate but it was different…it was mine.

I smiled brightly at Fang and took the ring.

"You promise?" Fang asked as he slipped it on and I nodded quickly.

"I promise," I smiled.

Fang leaned his forehead to mine, grinning "I'll hold you to it," he said before he kissed me.

"Max! Fang! Get your skinny butts down here right now!" I heard Ella yell so Fang ad I reluctantly broke apart.

"Hey, Ella what's up?" I asked her as we came down.

"Well it's the last time we'll all be together for a while so we decided to take a picture before we leave and stuff," she said.

I looked at each and every member of the Flock and I remember how we all first met and how somehow, they grew into my family.

"Ready for you picture, McGullicutty?" I joked.

"As ready as you are, Sydney," he countered and we both laughed.

"Say cheese!" My Mom yelled.

But somehow, as if we all had the same idea at once we all screamed "The Flock!"

**A/N. Sorry it was short and maybe not exactly what you expected or what not but I liked it and I feel I ended it well. Lastly, PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE POLL, it is very important and can you suggest possible titles for the one you like best?**

**Thank you so much again you guys are seriously the best and I hope you enjoyed the ride…**

**Final Question of the Day: On a scale of 1-10, what's the rate overall of the story?**

**-Indy**


	31. PROLOGUE OF NEW STORY

**A/N. Here's the prologue to my new story that you've all been waiting for! Check it out, it's called "Conning a Con Man" And PLEASE REVIEW on the NEW STORY and not on this one please!**

Fang McGarrot examined the almost perfect replica of a Paul Revere spoon he had just crafter. The spoon would be worth a lot, he knew. No one, not even the most skilled appraiser would be able to tell it was a fake, it was a near flawless copy but in reality, it was just a con; it was nearly always a con.

Fang was not your typical business man as you might have guessed by now; he was in fact a con man and a proud one at that. He was known for scamming unsuspecting people out of their money. As bad as it may sound, Fang didn't feel an ounce of guilt for the five years he spent cheating people. The way he saw it was that if you were stupid enough to fall for the con then you had it coming.

He set down the spoon and picked up another item soon to be sold, a seventy-five year old bottle of wine he just bought last week. With just the right materials, he could make any new bottle look like it was more than it was actually worth, it was all just an illusion really.

"Hey, Fang!" Iggy called.

Fang fumbled and almost dropped the bottle. He sighed in relief as he set it down on the table and turned to his partner in crime with a scowl on his face.

"You nearly made me drop the bottle, you _idiot_," Fang hissed.

Iggy raised his hands in the universal sign on surrender but his pale blue eyes were laughing.

"It doesn't matter, man. I've got a better job lined up," he said.

Fang's eyebrow disappeared into his over long black hair as he gestured for Iggy to continue.

"Mr. Batchelder—"

"As in the King of Cons Jeb Batchelder?" Fang asked. Jeb Batchelder was the master con man; he was so good that the cops could never arrest him. There were rumors though that he has a hidden safe house filled with all the money and items he's taken.

"The one and only," Iggy confirmed. "Next week he's having an 'art show' but anyone in the business knows he's looking for recruits. This hardly ever happens so you can bet a lot newbies will be there," Iggy explained.

"I like where you're going with this Iggy. If I get into his crew then I can find out where he keeps the goods," Fang grinned.

"Not quite, if you get recruited during the art show you'll just be a lackey. Bottom of the pyramid and that won't get us anywhere for a long time. You need to get close to him, close enough to gain his trust and find out the location," Iggy said.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Fang asked.

Iggy threw a photograph over to Fang.

The picture depicted a beautiful girl with long dirty blonde hair with warm chocolate eyes. She was smirking in the photo and her eyes and a mischievous glint in them.

"That's Maximum Ride," Iggy said.

"Who?"

"She's Jeb's kid. If you get close to her then you'll get close to Jeb too," Iggy explained.

"I've never heard of her," Fang murmured.

"She keeps a low profile but I do know she's got a black belt in judo, taekwondo and karate. She goes to a fight club from time to time and she'll be at the art show."

"So when I get to the art show, it won't be Jeb that I'll be looking for, it's Maximum," Fang said.

"Exactly, make her fall for you; get close to her, whatever! Use whatever charm you have because once we get the stuff, we'll be set for life!" Iggy grinned.

Fang just nodded and picked up the picture. This would be his biggest heist yet and if he pulled it off right it would be his last in a long time. Fang stared into Maximum's eyes and felt the corner of his mouth twitch up. Charming the girl would be easy, Fang practically had girls falling over themselves to be with him and he had no doubt Maximum would be the same.

_Yes,_ Fang thought,_ this job will be easy._

"Here," Iggy said, giving him false driver's license and credit card.

_Fang Detweiler_, they read.

"Detweiler? That's my new last name?"

"Well you have to admit, it's better than your real one, _McGarrot."_

**A/N. There you go! What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW ON THE NEW STORY CALLED "CONNING A CON MAN" AND NOT ON THIS ONE. Anyway, thanks a ton.**

**-Indy**


	32. CHRISTMAS SURPRISE!

**Hey there my friends! I know that this story is over and no, there will not be a sequel but lately I realized I've been missing this story a lot.**

**I've been browsing through my files lately when I saw an old chapter that I decided not to put into WPP but since Christmas is coming up and all I made a decision. I'll be adding in that extra chapter and it will be labelled as The Deleted Scene. I'll temporarily remove the label 'complete' and put it back into 'in progress.' I hope you guys are still interested in WPP and check it out. The chapter will ****be out on Christmas Day! Any guesses as to what it might be?**

**-Indy**


	33. Deleted Scene, Alternative Chapter 7

**A/N. Here's the deleted chapter from Witness Protection Program! It takes place during 'Do You Like Me?' I actually think that this version was better but at the time it was only written down in the back of my notebook which *sigh* I couldn't find at the time so I had to rewrite the whole chapter. Yeah, so enjoy.**

**You're a Such a Pain**

It was raining outside, the pitter-patter of the raindrops were audible as they hit the pavement. I was sitting by my windowsill watching raindrops gather on the glass.

There was something about rainy days that made me feel oddly calm, it put me in a state of well-being and I almost forgot about everything that bothered me as I listened to the rain.

Right now, Dylan wasn't my problem. No, I was pretty sure that I was safe for the time being but I did have a problem with Fang.

Fang. Mr. Tall, Dark, and Mysterious. There was something wrong with him lately, he didn't seem himself and he didn't talk to me like he used to. Did I do something wrong? I didn't think so.

Iggy said it was nothing; that he was just going through a phase and not to worry.

Nudge and Ella said that all boys are just weird that way.

Personally, I think there's more to it than that.

I sighed and watched as my breath fogged up the window. I drew a smiley face in the fog and stared at it as raindrops made it look like it was crying while smiling.

Nudge said there would be a prom in the next few days and asked if I was going. I told her I didn't know since I hadn't been asked yet. However, yesterday Sam Wright asked me after class and I told him I'd think about it. Something made me hesitate to saying yes, I'm not sure what it was but I was waiting for something else.

Ella and Mom were out; they went to the mall to do some shopping I think. Naturally, I didn't tag along seeing as shopping is not my first choice.

I'd finished my homework, used the internet, watched TV, read a book but they didn't seem to hold my attention.

I grabbed my phone, thumbs hovering over the keypad as I considered taking Sam up on his offer to go to the dance. Sam was nice enough, I guess. He was always smiling and doing stuff for me. If I had a choice I'd say no but Ella was going and I wanted to watch out for her.

I wonder who Fang's taking—not that I care. Why would I?

_Ding, dong._

I went down stairs and looked through the peep hole in the door. It was Fang.

Huh, speak of the devil and he shall come.

I fumbled with the locks and opened the door.

"What are you doing here? Look at you, you're soaking!" I said as I brought him in.

Fang just shrugged as I handed him a towel.

"Wanted to see you," answered finally.

I started a fire in the fire place and sat him on the couch to dry off. I went to make hot cocoa as he sat.

"I heard that Sam asked you to the dance," he said casually.

I stopped what I was doing. "Yeah," I replied.

"What did you say?" he asked again.

"I haven't answered him yet."

"You should say no," he told me.

"And why's that?"

"Well, ask yourself. Why did he ask you out?" he asked me.

Okay, that was the wrong thing to say.

"What? Because I'm not an airheaded bimbo like Lissa?" I said, nearly spilling the hot cocoa.

Fang's eyes widened slightly. "That's not what I meant," he amended.

"And what did you mean? That girl's like me simply don't go out with boys like him?" I sneered.

"All I meant was that he's a pig. That's the only reason he asked you, to get in your pants!" Fang retorted.

"Oh, because it's so hard to believe anyone would like me for me," I said sarcastically.

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

"Then what are you talking about? You came all the way here just to tell me that I shouldn't go out with Sam! You know, cause' it's just so inconceivable that someone would want to ask me to the dance because they liked me."

Fang stood up, "You are such a, such a—"

"Such a what, Fang? What am I?" I challenged as I stood toe to toe with him.

"A _pain_," he told me.

"Excuse me, Fang McGullicutty but since when have I been a pa—"

I got cut off because he kissed me.

Fang the annoying emo son of a gun McGuillicutty kissed me.

And I liked it.

When he pulled back we both just kind of looked at each other, both shocked at what just happened.

"That's one way to shut me up," I mumbled.

"Good one too, I should try it more often," Fang smirked.

"I wouldn't mind that," I smiled. Okay, maybe I had temporarily fallen off my rocker but I wasn't in a rush to get back on it.

"Good, because I really like you and there's nothing you can do about it, _Peterson."_

"Wouldn't have it any other way, _McGuillicutty."_

**A/N. There, the next chapter would basically be the same. Except add a scene that takes place soon after this where it's stated that Max goes with Fang to the dance and Nudge and Ella and Angel find out. I hope you liked it!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Hohoho,**

**Indy**


End file.
